For The One You Love
by Kirei Blossom
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have always been best friends; and Sakura loves him dearly. But when Syaoran falls in love with someone else, what will it all lead to? Even with a 6-yr-old on a mission to get S&S together, will there ever be a happy end? (CHAPTER 6)
1. Tell Him

I'm back with a whole new story! ^_^ Congratulate me.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. 

For the One You Love 

**Chapter One: Tell Him**

**~*~Kirei Blossom**

"I win again!" Sakura jumped up with excitement.  "Now we're even – you win two and I win two!" She picked up the basketball from the ground, bouncing it a few times.  "Another game? A tiebreaker."

"I can't." Syaoran said, checking his watch.  

"Why not? We still have an hour till next class." She looked up with a teasing look.  "Or has Li Syaoran left his homework for the last minute?"

"It's not that." Syaoran wiped the sweat from his brow.  "I promised Suzuno I'd tutor her for the Calculus test."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me.  I wanted to ask you a few things about that too." 

"Come along then." Syaoran suggested, walking with Sakura out of the basketball court.  "I'll tutor both of you."

"But I don't feel like studying right now on such a perfect sunny day.  You go on ahead."  

"Are you sure? You're such a weakling in maths." Syaoran said, though with a teasing implication.  

"Baka Syaoran!" Sakura hit him on the arm.  Syaoran just smiled at the phrase; it was something Sakura always called him to warn him that he was saying or doing something he wasn't supposed to.  Sakura continued, "I've been improving quite a lot lately.  I've had a B all semester and I'm more than happy with that; I'll ask you my problems later, okay?"   

"Suit yourself." Syaoran waved to her heading for the library.  

"Say hi to Suzuno-chan for me though." Sakura called after him.  She turned the opposite direction, humming a small tune, deciding to head back to her dorm for a while.  

After a few minutes, Sakura unlocked her door and pushed it open.  

"So, did you tell him?!?!" an excited voice greeted her.

"Hoeeeeee!" Sakura jumped back in surprise.  She looked at her roommate in pure horror.  "Tomoyo-chan, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." Tomoyo laughed and sat down on her bed.  "I was just curious; but by the looks of things, I'm presuming you didn't." 

"No." Sakura walked to her desk and started looking for her books.  "Why do you ask me that every single day?  I told you, I can't tell him right now.  I need to find the right time."

"You've been saying that since high school." Tomoyo politely informed. 

Sakura looked down quietly.  "I know.  But…" she searched around for an answer.  "Tomoyo-chan, it's not all that simple." She sat down on her own bed, hugging a cushion to her chest.  "I'm… well… too scared to tell him."

"Sakura-chan, you two have been best friends since elementary!"

"And that's just it.  We've always been friends, and I'm afraid that that's only what he sees me as.  A friend.  If he had special feelings for me, he would have told me by now."

"You can't be sure.  He could be waiting for the right time too, just like you."

Sakura gave a slow nod, and then smiled.  "I hope you're right.  I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't love me as much as I love him.  But anyway!" Sakura leapt up and crammed her books in her bag.  "I need to stop by the office for something, then get to class."

~*~*~*~

Sakura tapped her pen on her desk, waiting for the teacher.  A little bored, she glanced up at the door watching the activity going outside in the hallways.  Just then Syaoran and Suzuno entered the class, talking and laughing about something.  Seeing her, Suzuno came and sat down beside her, while Syaoran took the seat on the other side of Sakura.  

"Sa-ku-ra-chan!" Suzuno smiled at her.  

"Su-zu-no-chan!" Sakura replied in the same way.  Though childish, it was Sakura's and Suzuno's own friendly way of greeting each other.  

"I think you're ready for the Calculus test now?" Sakura asked.  

"Not yet!" Suzuno panicked, pushing her dark brown hair out of her face.  "I keep making all these stupid mistakes.  What about you?"

Sakura frowned.  "Hoee.. Don't ask.  But I'm sure you'll do good in the test!" Sakura beamed at her.  "You're on the A/B borderline after all.  I still need to study quite a lot."

"And you'll start when, Sakura?" Syaoran asked looking for something in his book.  

Sakura laughed nervously.  "Um.. I will, don't worry." She looked down at her desk.  "I just don't like Maths all that much.  It's so boring and difficult and there's no point to it at all."

"Silly.." Syaoran shook his head, slightly smiling at her.  "Here, Suzuno." He leaned over and showed her something in the book.  "I found it; this is the formula I was talking about."

"Oh, okay." 

Sakura listened to the two for a while, deciding to start studying too that night.  Secretly she glanced at Syaoran, leaning on her desk to talk to Suzuno.  "And I'll tell him that thing too… soon." Tomoyo had been right.  She would never know until she told him.  Sakura smiled a bit when Suzuno laughed at something.  She genuinely liked Suzuno – she was always so nice and friendly, even though Sakura had only known her for a year and a half.  Looking at her as she talked, Sakura blinked.  Suzuno was blushing slightly; her cheeks flushed a rose pink as she talked to Syaoran.  Sakura stared – maybe it was just because of the warm classroom.  But before she could dwell on the subject, the teacher came in and all the chatter filling the room came to a stop.

~*~*~*~

"Where is she? She's late." Yamazaki asked, sitting on the library steps, a clear view of the campus lying in front of him.

"Um.. Yamazaki-san, Sakura is always late." Suzuno said sweatdropping.

And right on cue, a figure came running across the campus.  "Sorry I'm late!" 

"Its alright." Yamazaki called to her.  To himself, he smiled, amused.  "I have the perfect story ready to tell her."

A few feet from the library, Sakura stumbled and fell down.  "Ow.."

"Silly.." Syaoran got up and walked down the steps to her, helping her up.  "How can you trip when there's nothing to trip on?" 

"I don't understand either.." Sakura looked at her hand.  A few pebbles had scraped her soft palm quite roughly, which she hastily brushed away.  

"You're just clumsy.  It's amazing that you're not one big bruise by now."

"Hoe!  Syaoran, you're so mean." Sakura gasped.

"Mean, me?" Syaoran chuckled.  "You won't find a better friend than me anywhere."

Yamazaki sighed, watching the two.  "They're always the same."

"Yamazaki-san, you've known those two for quite a while now, haven't you?" Suzuno asked thoughtfully, watching Sakura who was now chasing after Syaoran, screaming, "I'll get you for that Li Syaoran!"

"I've known them only since high school.  But Syaoran and Sakura have been friends since elementary, at least that's what I've heard." Yamazaki replied.  "Why?"

"Oh.. nothing important.. I just.." Suzuno paused for a while.  "Ne, do you think those two like each other?" She looked down.

"You mean 'like' as in, that kind of 'like'?  Not a chance!" Yamazaki laughed at the thought.  "They're the best of friends, but they don't like each other in that way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup.  Haha, first time I met them, I thought they were a couple, and I even asked Syaoran 'is she your girlfriend?'"

"What did he say?"

Yamazaki did an imitation of Syaoran.  "No, she's not.. we're best friends."

"Oh.." Suzuno replied, her hair being whipped behind her in the breeze.

~*~*~*~

Sakura looked outside a small window in the hallway as she made her way to class.  

"I wish the weather would clear up." Tomoyo commented, staring at the gray clouds swirling around in the sky.  "If it wants to rain, it should just rain then."

"I know what you mean." Sakura giggled.  "Not a single raindrop.  But I'm not complaining, I'm not all that fond of rain anyway.  Still, two days with no sun is just too much for me." Together, the two girls climbed a staircase and in the stairwell, spotted a familiar figure gazing outside the large glass window. 

"Syaoran!  What are you doing just standing there?" Sakura asked, walking up to him.  "I thought you had a class right now."

As if suddenly waking up from his thoughts, Syaoran started, checked his watch, and cursed under his breath.  "You're right, I have to go." 

"Don't forget you promised to play basketball with me -- 5 o'clock this evening!!"

"I'll be there." He called over his shoulder.  

Sakura giggled, shaking her head.  "He's so hopeless sometimes.  I wonder what he was doing just looking at the clouds like that."

However, clearly visible through the window, Sakura didn't notice a group of chattering girls standing outside the building, a certain dark-brown haired person among them.  Behind her, Tomoyo frowned as she looked outside.  She was visibly worried.

~*~*~*~

Tap.  Tap.  Tap.

Sakura impatiently looked at her watch, tapping her foot.  Where was he? It was half past five already.  Standing all alone in the basketball court, Sakura threw the ball into the basket for the twentieth time.  Maybe he was just running a little late.  Sighing, she decided to wait for him some more.  After all, she wasn't entirely punctual most of the time either.  

Half an hour later….

Sitting on a bench in the corner, Sakura stood up, worried.  It wasn't like Syaoran to not come when he had said he would.  She looked around.  Where would he be at this time?

Walking across the campus, Sakura sighed.  She couldn't find him anywhere.  She had been to his dorm, and five other buildings looking for him.  Passing in front of the coffeehouse, Sakura stopped, staring at the pair sitting on the steps.   

Suzuno looked up and waved at her.  "Sakura!  Over here!"

Slightly smiling at the girl, Sakura walked closer.  "Syaoran… what time is it?"

Syaoran looked confused for a moment as he checked his watch.  "It's 6:15.  Wh—" And then, suddenly remembering, he slapped his forehead.  "Oh!  Sakura, I'm very sorry.  I completely forgot." He stood up immediately.  

"Baka Syaoran.." Sakura said, though without any sign of bitterness or resentment in her voice.  It was quite funny to see Syaoran so apologetic and confused – a very rare sight.  Laughing a little, she continued.  "I stood there waiting for an hour for you!"  

"You stood her up for an hour, Syaoran?" Suzuno commented.  "That wasn't very nice."

"I know.  Here, Sakura, I'll take you out to the city this very minute, all right? My treat."  

Sakura, however, shook her head.  "No, its all right.  I have to go start on the art project with Tomoyo now.  Some other time, ne?" 

"Sure.  No hard feelings, okay?" Syaoran called after her.

Sakura turned around, her face radiant.  "Of course not, Syaoran."

~*~*~*~

"Syaoran!  Where are you going?" Sakura hurried to catch up with him, but it seemed the farther she ran, the farther he got away from her.  "Syaoran, please, wait!" Running with all her might, she stumbled.  The air around her suddenly become colder, with a thick dense fog swirling around her, threatening to engulf her within itself.  Looking around, she searched for any sign of him; but he wasn't there.  "Syaoraaaaan!!!"

Covered in sweat, Sakura woke up with a start.  She was lying in her bed, sunlight filtering in through the curtains.  Sitting up, Sakura noticed Tomoyo's empty bed, neatly made.  At that moment, Sakura wished Tomoyo didn't have a class at eight that morning.  She would have liked some company right now.  Taking a deep shaky breath, she wiped the sweat off her face.  What a ridiculous dream.  Wait… that wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.  Trying to calm her thundering heart, Sakura lay back down on the bed.  So what if she skipped her morning classes – she didn't feel all that good.

~*~*~*~

Sakura pushed the doors open as she welcomed the cool, refreshing evening air on her face.  She'd just finished attending a sorority meeting – and she had no clue what they had just discussed.  "What is wrong with me?" She wondered out loud, walking silently down a path.  Soon she found herself behind the Art building, with no one else around.  Leaning against the wall, she shuddered as another cold feeling washed over her.  

"Silly, what am I getting so worried over? Nothing has happened to upset me so much, has there?" She whispered; yet she couldn't help it.  Something was building up inside her, bothering her and she wasn't able to pinpoint exactly what it was.  Ever since this morning… ever since she'd woken up from that dream.  That dream.  Sakura shook her head.  What was she worrying over a dream for?  It wasn't like her at all.  After all, she usually had all sorts of strange and weird dreams, ranging from far-fetched to practically irrational.  But still, she had always carried the silly notion that dreams try and tell you something you might've missed to understand while you were awake.  All right.  Stop feeling so depressed.  She forced a smile onto her face, trying to be cheerful, yet the harder she tried to smile, the more she felt a strange sensation in her heart.  

Reaching a hand up to touch her cheek, Sakura found it wet with tears.  She didn't understand..

"There you are, Sakura." A voice greeted her.  Sakura hastily wiped her tears away and looked up.

"Suzuno.  What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"Syaoran's been looking everywhere for you."

Sakura was confused.  Syaoran was looking for her? "Why?"

"Because I haven't seen you anywhere all day." Syaoran stated, walking over to her from the other side of the building.  "You weren't in class, or in lab.  I was worried about you." He stopped, and then placed his hands on her shoulders, looking closely at her face.  "Sakura, you've been crying." His amber eyes reflected concern as he gazed at her searchingly.  "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." 

"Did someone say anything mean to you?" 

Sakura shook her head.  "No.  I don't understand why, but I feel very depressed right now." A tear trickled down her face.  "I can't help it."

Syaoran put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, hugging her gently.  "Something's bothering you." He said simply.   

"Syaoran, I don't understand.  I feel so scared about something.  But I can't even figure out what it is.  Nothing has happened to upset me, but I still.." 

Sakura felt a cool hand on her arm.  She looked up into Suzuno's gentle face.  "It's all right, Sakura-chan.  I feel like that too, sometimes, when I feel helpless and things don't go the way I want them to.  But your heart will feel a lot lighter after you cry." She offered her handkerchief to her.

Sakura gratefully received it.  "Thank you."  

"If you feel like crying, cry as much as you want." Syaoran whispered.  Sakura closed her eyes, leaning against his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat.  But after that one bold tear, no more came.  Still, she gradually calmed down and after a few moments straightened up.

"I feel a little better now.  I think I'll just go and rest."

"I'll walk you to your dorm." Syaoran offered.  Silently, the three made their way across the dark campus.  Just before entering the door, Sakura turned around.  "Syaoran.."

"You're welcome." He interrupted, a small smile on his face.

Sakura smiled back.  She was wrong.  She didn't feel a little better.  She felt a lot better.    

~*~*~*~

"Hoeee.. All right, all right!" Sakura waved her hands in defeat.  She was sitting in her room, talking to Tomoyo.  Sakura had told her everything that had happened, including the dream, and Tomoyo had practically ordered her that first thing next morning, as it was a Sunday, Sakura should go tell Syaoran how she truly felt about him.    

Next morning, Sakura woke up to thunder rumbling in the sky overhead.  Getting ready, she looked hesitantly outside her window.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tomoyo asked.  She grabbed Sakura's arm and led her to the door, pushing her out.  "It's about time you told him; you've put this off long enough.  Right now, I want you to go and tell him everything.  And remember, I'm not going to let you back in this room until you've confessed, understand?" 

"Hoe!" Sakura cried as Tomoyo pushed her outside.  She turned around, a little nervous, but smiling nonetheless.  "Okay.  Wish me luck Tomoyo-chan." 

As Sakura hurried off, Tomoyo closed the door and instantaneously dropped her encouraging smile replacing it with a worried expression.  "Let's just hope that right now is not too late.."

~*~-----To Be Continued-----~*~

Well.. this chapter was only a mood setter.  But I guarantee that things will become more interesting as we go on.  REVIEW and tell me what you think!  I'll just not continue if I don't get any feedback ^_~

Email: goldenapple99@yahoo.com


	2. On My Own

Chapter 2 is here! Now you can all cheer!  *dead silence*  -_-;  

Well, I worked REALLY hard on this chapter.  I hope it's worth it.  Thanks to everyone for the feedback ^_^ I loved reading all of your comments!

Disclaimer:  Nope, don't own it. 

**For the One You Love**

**Chapter 2: On My Own**

**~*~ Kirei Blossom**

Filled with mixed feelings, Sakura rushed across the campus, towards Syaoran's dorm.  Right above her, an ominous mass of gray clouds was churning in the sky, occasionally a few rumbles of thunder breaking the otherwise silence of the early Sunday morning campus.  Gulping down a nervous lump in her throat, Sakura organized her thoughts.  Where should she start? What should she say? What would his reaction be?  Truthfully, she had gone over this subject millions of times in her head.  But right now, just when she was about to go and actually do it, all her planned words sounded sort of hollow.    

"I guess I'll just say it as directly as I can." She mused.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard someone call her name.  Looking up, Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Syaoran hurrying over towards her.  Feeling her heart hammering madly against her chest, she forced herself to calm down as he approached her.  

"Hey." He greeted her cordially.  

"Hi.  Um.. Syaoran, I… I have something to tell you.." 

Syaoran held up a hand.  "Wait, I have something to tell you first." 

Sakura stared up at him, curiously.  Around them, the breeze rose steadily and a low rumble of thunder echoed over the campus.  "What is it?" 

"Well, I..." Syaoran looked almost awkward.  "I've been wanting to tell you this for quite a while now.  You see, I.. I…love you."

Sakura stared at him.  Very aware of the tremendous jolt she felt in her heart, she clutched her trembling fingers together.  "Syaoran," she said softly.  "I love you too."

"God, I hope that's what she says in return." 

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, followed closely by a crash of thunder.

"W-who?" 

"Suzuno, of course." Syaoran explained.  "I thought it was obvious I like her."  

Suddenly, Sakura's heart felt as though it wasn't beating at all.  All she could do was stare back at Syaoran, her emerald green eyes emotionless.    

Syaoran continued, "I have to tell her before it drives me crazy.  I've been rehearsing how to say it to her in front of the mirror, but I wasn't sure if it sounded believable; I had to try it on someone.  Well, what do you think? Was it convincing enough? Sakura?"

"…What?… Oh… yes.  Yes, it was." 

There was another loud crash of thunder and Sakura felt a few drops of water fall on her face and hands.  It had started raining.

"That's a relief." Syaoran said.  "But I'm still nervous as hell.  Let's try this one more time, all right? Pretend you're Suzuno." Syaoran paused for a moment, passing a hand through his hair.  "Um.. I, love you."

"I love you, Syaoran!" Sakura cried desperately, yet at the same time straining every nerve in her body to keep her voice even.   

A smile spread across Syaoran's face.  "I hope that's the answer I get.  I've made up my mind; I'm going to go tell her right now." For a second, Syaoran looked at the ground.  "Sakura, do you think I have a chance with Suzuno?"

Sakura struggled to keep an encouraging smile pasted on her face.  "Of course you do." Her mind flitted back to every time Suzuno had blushed around Syaoran.  Sakura had never given it much thought, but...  "Syaoran, I'm sure she feels the same way.  You know, you're a wonderful person – a-anyone would fall in love with you." 

"Thanks, Sakura.  You're the best friend any guy could ask for." He ruffled her hair.  "Here, give me a good luck hug."

As Sakura rested her cheek against his shoulder, she let her smile drop.  She clung to him a while longer than was necessary, her wide expressionless eyes staring at the ground, and yet, not really seeing it.  "Right, friend." She murmured.

When they separated, Syaoran looked at her face, mistaking her tears for raindrops.  "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, it was nothing important."

Sakura welcomed the rain falling on her, the cool wetness seeping into her hair and clothes.  And as she watched Syaoran walk away from her, she felt as though he were walking away from her life.

~*~*~*~

A door slammed loudly, making Tomoyo look up as Sakura ran inside and collapsed on her bed.

"Sakura-chan!  What happened?" she asked delicately, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"He loves Suzuno." Sakura replied so quietly, that Tomoyo barely heard the answer.

"Are.. are you sure?"

Sakura nodded.  And as she sat up, Tomoyo felt a ripple of pain to see Sakura's red, puffed up eyes, with tears streaming unchecked down her face.  "He told me himself.  Syaoran really loves her; he's going to tell her right now." she sniffed.  "I'm sure Suzuno likes him back just as much."

"Sakura-chan.." For the first time, Tomoyo didn't know what to say to reassure her friend.  All she could do was sympathetically pat Sakura's back, trying to calm her down and watch as tear after tear poured out of her emerald eyes.

Sakura wiped her face with her hands, took a shuddering breath, and continued in a strained voice.  "He only thinks of me as a friend, Tomoyo.  Only a friend.  Nothing more.  That's all I am to him – a friend!" Sakura said this as though she hated that word and as sobs racked through her body, she buried her face in her pillow.  

Uncertainly, Tomoyo decided to bring Sakura something to drink.  She got up and headed for the door.

"But you know what's funny, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  Tomoyo paused and glanced back.  "The strange thing is that I can't blame either of them." She took a deep breath.  "I couldn't hate Syaoran even if I want to.  And I can't hate Suzuno-chan either.  She's so nice, always so pleasant and helpful.  No wonder Syaoran loves her; she's so friendly, smart, and she's pretty too.  Unlike me."

"Sakura, don't say that."

"It's true though." A tear silently ran down her cheek.  "I know I'm not much special.  Syaoran's always saying that I'm clumsy, that I'm not good at anything.  He's right.  How could anyone love someone like me?  I don't have any exceptional qualities.  Syaoran's right."

Tomoyo returned to Sakura's bedside.  "But he doesn't really mean that, when he says those things."

"What difference does it make?" Sakura gave a delirious laugh.  "I'm so stupid!  I just had to go and fall in love with my best friend.  It doesn't work that way; you're not supposed to fall in love with your best friend of all people.  I think I must be the first person to do such a thing.  I deserve what's happening to me."

"Sakura-chan, please—" 

But Sakura wasn't listening to her.  "I love him so much.  So much.  It hurts – I feel like my heart's being ripped apart." More tears fell.  "Why did I have to love Syaoran so much?  Why?!" Fresh sobs engulfed Sakura, making her collapse back on her bed.  "Suzuno's so lucky!  She's so lucky!  Syaoran…"

~*~*~*~

Next day… 

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura stuffed her books into her backpack, ready to head outside to start her day.

Sakura nodded.  "Yes, I think I feel a lot more calm than I did yesterday.  I know it'll take a few days to get used to, but.. I can't go out there with a sad face.  Syaoran and Suzuno are both in my first class so I have to act normal.  You don't have to worry, Tomoyo-chan, really, I-I'll be fine." Sakura slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room. 

Walking along the campus, Sakura spotted Chiharu and stopped to talk to her.

"There's going to be a party tonight at the Theta frat house.  Are you going to be there, Sakura?"

"Um, I don't know..."

"You should come, it'll be fun.  Oh, and did you hear?" Chiharu asked excitedly.

"What?"

"I heard that Syaoran and Suzuno are officially going out together!"

"……….."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, r-really? That's great!" 

Chiharu tilted her head.  "What's wrong?"

"Hoe? Nothing! Why do you ask?"

"You don't look all that good."

As they entered the building, Sakura shook her head.  "No, I just didn't get much sleep last night, studying for a test, that's all." 

"Oh, okay." Chiharu waved and entered a classroom.  

Sighing Sakura pushed a strand of hair away from her face.  _Syaoran and Suzuno are officially going out together_.  So she was right, Suzuno did like Syaoran back.  Somehow, she was hoping and praying that it wouldn't be so.  But then, that would've made Syaoran distraught.  Looking up, Sakura noticed that she was nearing her class, and suddenly she didn't want to face the two of them anymore.  She stopped uncertainly, half of her wanting to go on, knowing that that was the right thing to do, while her other half fought to run away.  Finally, she slowly turned around the corner of the hallway, and entered the class.

"Sakura-chan!" Suzuno waved at her.  She was sitting with Syaoran.  Putting on a mask of happiness, Sakura walked up to them and sat down next to Suzuno.  "I just heard from Chiharu-chan." Sakura smiled.  "I'm happy for you two!"   

Suzuno turned into a tomato, while Syaoran just looked away, trying to hide a smile.  As class started, Sakura tried her best to ignore the aching feeling growing inside her.

They exited the classroom together after the lecture.  "You're awfully quiet today." Suzuno commented to Sakura.  "What's up?"

Sakura shook her head forcefully.  "Nothing at all."

"Why're your eyes so red?" Syaoran suddenly spoke.  Sakura winced at his statement, but of course, she had been able to lie to Chiharu convincingly.  

"I didn't sleep too much, you know, studying for a test."

"You don't have any test this week."

Sakura cringed inwardly.  Why had she been so stupid to have told him that earlier? But.. this was Syaoran – she had always told him everything.  She hastily looked at her watch.  "Eep!  I'm late, I have to go!" Quickly, she ran down the hall and out the building.  

For the whole next week, Sakura did her best to avoid Syaoran whenever possible, only seeing him during classes.  He probably didn't miss her much.  After all, he spent most of his time with Suzuno – always with Suzuno whenever Sakura spotted him walking across the campus or hallways.  And Sakura had to admit, she had never felt such loneliness before as she was feeling now.  

~*~*~*~

"Late, late, late, late!" Sakura sprinted along a path, clutching her music sheets in her hands.  She was late for piano class.  Taking a shortcut behind the Sigma Fraternity house, Sakura bounded around a corner.  

And then suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks staring forward, her papers falling noiselessly to the ground.  A little distance away, Syaoran and Suzuno stood together, locked in a passionate moment.  Feeling a tremendous pain stab her heart, Sakura took a step back and then turned around as fast as she could, letting her legs carry her away, anywhere, not caring if she bumped into people along the way.  She tried to get the image of Syaoran kissing Suzuno out of her head, but it was no use.  Dodging in and out of people, Sakura kept on running, wanting to put as much distance between herself and Syaoran.  

~*~*~*~

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Tomoyo cried out frantically, watching Sakura empty her wardrobe and desk drawers.  

"I can't stay here, Tomoyo." Sakura faced her friend.  "It hurts too much.  I thought I could get over the pain in a few days, but I can't.  I can't stand seeing Syaoran every single day.  I can't stand him being so friendly towards me when what I want is something I could never receive from him.  It's just too hard to forget someone I've loved all my life so easily.  And if I stay here, Syaoran and Suzuno will notice that I'm not myself; they're already getting suspicious that something's up.  I don't want to hurt them in anyway.  They're happy together.  Staying here would mean to pretend I'm happy.  I don't know how long I can keep behaving like this, when inside it hurts so much.  I need time to think - on my own.  Don't worry about me, Tomoyo-chan, I'll get over this pain eventually.  I'll be leaving without telling Syaoran.  I don't want him to know I'm leaving.  He'll try to stop me, I know, and I can't do that."

"Sakura-chan, just think about what you're doing.  Syaoran doesn't love you back, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care for you.  You two have been together for years; he'll miss you a lot."

Sakura looked away.  "He has Suzuno now.. H-he should stop worrying about me all the time now or else Suzuno-chan will feel bad; after all, who am I to interfere? I'm sure she will be able to give him the happiness and love I never can." A wistful expression crossed her face.  "Soon, Syaoran can forget all about me; it's the best thing for him, and for me.  For the one you love, isn't this the right thing to do – to do everything in your power to ensure they have a happy ending?"

"But.."

"No buts." Sakura started going through her stuff once more.  "My mind is made up; the best thing is for me to be away – as far away from Syaoran as possible."

~*~*~*~

At the busy train station, clutching her ticket in one hand, Sakura tried to heave her suitcase up the steps of the train.  With difficulty, she finally managed to get it onto the train.  Sighing with relief, she shouldered her bag and pushed her hair out of her eyes, climbing aboard as well.

A hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her down.  Turning around, Sakura felt her heart sink.

"Where do you think you're going?" Syaoran asked sternly.

"Syaoran, please, let go—" So much for trying to slip away unnoticed.  Carefully, she noticed that Suzuno was also with him.  

"Where are you going, Sakura?" Syaoran asked again.

Bowing her head a little, Sakura stared at the ground.  "I-I got a letter from Oniichan saying that father hasn't been well these past few weeks.  I've decided to transfer to another university closer to home to take care of him.  You know, Oniichan's not able to be home all that much, what with his work and all."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes suspiciously for a second.  "You're not going." He tightened his hold on her arm.  

"Baka Syaoran.." She struggled against him, feeling desperate.  He wasn't supposed to be stopping her right now!  If he got his way this time.. no!  Sakura couldn't let him stop her.  

"Syaoran, let go!" Jerking out of his grasp, she felt the frustration of everything building up in her.  Heedless, a tear slid down her cheek.  She quickly turned around to hide it, and found herself face to face with Suzuno.  

"Sakura…" Suzuno stared at her face carefully as Sakura surreptitiously wiped the tear away.  

Somewhere near the front of the train, the whistle sounded, signaling that the departure time was near.  Sakura jumped onto the train, but found that Syaoran had grabbed hold of her hand.    

"Don't leave me." He pleaded.  Sakura did all she could not to break down at his gentle tone.

"I.. I have to Syaoran!" Why did he have to make things more difficult? "Please understand!" Slowly, she slid her hand away from his and plopped into a seat near an open window.  

"Call me when you get there, all right?" Sakura tried not to look at his piercing amber eyes.

"I will." She answered softly.  Secretly, she planned to do no such thing.  The train door shut and the train started to move out of the station.  All Sakura could do was smile sadly at him, for as long as she could see him standing on the platform  -- probably the last time she would be seeing him.  Almost in slow motion, Sakura watched until the station was left behind in the distance out of sight.  "Goodbye, Syaoran." She whispered, leaning her forehead against the cool glass of the window, listening to the sound of the train.  Overhead from the speakers, a soft song drifted to her ears.  

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

**Flashback**

Five-year-old Sakura ran around in the school playground.  Noticing a boy alone in the sandbox, poking at something, she walked up to him.  "Hi, will you be my friend?"

Little Syaoran looked up with large amber eyes at the girl and her outstretched hand.  "Why?"

Sakura sweatdropped.  "Oh, it would make me happy."

"All right." He stood up and shook her hand.  "I'll be your friend."

A little later, a group of kids were chasing Sakura, teasing her about her funny hairstyle.  "Your hair's all uneven, and why is it sticking up in the front?" one boy teased her.  Stumbling over a rock, Sakura fell down.  All the other kids laughed at her.  

"Leave her alone!" Little Syaoran clenched his fists, standing in front of Sakura.  "Go away before I beat all of you up."  The other kids looked at the small angry boy with his fiery amber eyes and walked away, scared of him.  From the ground Sakura stared up at him with new respect.  "Why did you do that?" she asked curiously.

Syaoran helped her up.  "My mother says that friends should always take care of each other."   

"Wow." Little Sakura gasped with awe.  "I would like to meet your mother!"

"You can't.  My family's in Hong Kong.  They sent me here for my education."

"You're here alone?"

"No, with Wei."

Sakura smiled at him as brightly as the sun.  "Then I'll take care of you too and make sure you're never lonely!"

**End Flashback**

From the train window, Sakura watched the city drift away, replaced by fields and meadows.  She didn't stop the tears welling up in her eyes; she couldn't.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

**Flashback**

"I can too!" Sakura argued with Syaoran in their first year at middle school. 

"Fine, we'll just see then, shall we?" Syaoran checked his watch.  "You have until 3:30 today.  Whoever loses has to buy the other a nice present.  Remember, not even one "hoe", understand?"

"Piece of cake." Sakura smirked.

Syaoran laughed.  "That present's as good as mine.  I should start thinking what you're going to buy me, no?"

Later..

Sakura and Syaoran walked out the school building.  Sakura looked at Syaoran's watch.  "Haha! I'm going to win! Only one minute left, and I haven't said it once all day."

Syaoran looked very worried.

"I want something expensive, Syaoran."

"Fine." Syaoran heaved a sigh.  "Thirty seconds left.  Say it, please.  I don't have a lot of money right now."

Sakura shook her head happily.  "Nope." 

"Ten seconds left." 

"I won! I won! I—" Sakura stopped, staring at the school gates.  "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! The school bus left without us!!!" Realizing, Sakura turned to Syaoran who had a triumphant look.

"Haha, I told you you could never go half a day without saying your favorite word.  Looks like I won."

"No, that wasn't fair!  The bus left, see."

"I wasn't planning on taking the bus.  We're going to the gift shop across the street." Taking her arm, he led her to the store.  "I won fair and square.  Hmm, I want something expensive."

Sakura wailed in dismay.

**End Flashback**

Leaning against the train window, Sakura couldn't see clearly anymore.  Her eyes were too blurred with tears.  

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

**Flashback**

"Oy, stop crying." Syaoran tried to cheer her up as Sakura cried on his shoulder because she was upset.  "Look, you're getting my shirt all wet."

"Baka Syaoran.." Sakura whispered between sobs.  Unsuccessfully, she tried to push him away, yet he wouldn't let her.

"Cheer up, Sakura." Syaoran patted her back.  "Your crying's making you look all ugly."

This got the intended giggle out of Sakura.  Finally, she pulled away and wiped her tears, still giggling a little, looking up into Syaoran's gentle eyes.

"Did you mean that? Do I really look ugly when I cry?"

With his handkerchief, Syaoran wiped away the tears she had missed.  "You look a lot better smiling."

**End Flashback**

Sakura sniffed and blinked, causing the tears to slip down her face.  

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

**Flashback**

"The circumference of a circle is… um.. two times pi.. times radius.. um.. oh, this is hopeless!" Sakura closed her math's book, frustrated.  She had had enough of studying for the high school entrance exams.  "I don't think I'll be able to do this, Syaoran."

"Actually, your formula was right." Syaoran looked pleased.

"Still.. I'm scared.  What if I don't qualify for Tomoeda High?" Stretching, Sakura looked at him.  "Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, I'm sure that you'll get in the Kyugiri High School easily.  Why aren't you applying for that one? Tomoeda High isn't as good as Kyugiri, but you're still only trying for Tomoeda."

"I don't want to go to that snobby Kyugiri place." 

Sakura stared at him.  "But it's a really good school." 

Syaoran didn't say anything.

"You're wasting your precious study time helping me.."

Syaoran playfully pulled her ponytail.  "Listen Sakura, I don't want to go to any other high school than the one you're going to attend. And I'm going to make sure that you get into Tomoeda High because we're going to go to the same High School.  And when it comes to it, I'm going to help you for the college entrance exams as well.  Because we are going to go to the same college too.  Understand?" 

**End Flashback**

"Syaoran… I'll miss you so." Sakura sighed, watching the landscape out of the window.  "Please forget about me."

_Without me_

_His world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

"Did you have to be this caring and protective towards me all the time, making me fall for you?"

**Flashback**

Returning to their college campus from the city, Sakura and Syaoran barely managed to get onto the crowded train as it left the station.  Giggling, Sakura held onto the handle, standing next to a window.  "Maybe we shouldn't have stayed out this late in the city.  I think this is the last train for tonight that goes towards campus, huh?"

"You're the one who wanted to go shopping.  Who knew you would buy so much.." Syaoran grumbled. 

Sakura pouted.  "You're such a spoilsport." She paused for a moment.  "Actually, I could've come alone."

"This late at night?" Syaoran looked at her in disbelief.  "Like I'd let you."

Sakura didn't say anything.  She looked around at the other passengers, some sitting and some standing like themselves in the crowded train.  Looking over Syaoran's shoulder her eyes fell on a man staring and making not-so-decent gestures at her.  Subconsciously, she took a step closer to Syaoran.

Noticing the frightened look on her face, Syaoran glanced behind him and without a word, stepped to the side, completely blocking Sakura from view.  Sakura shot him a grateful look, and for the rest of the train journey both stayed quiet.

When they reached their station, they got off the train onto the dark, deserted station along with a handful of other passengers.  Heading towards the gates, Sakura let out a cry of surprise when she suddenly felt someone grab her arm from behind.  Turning, she noticed it was the same person who had been leering at her in the train.  She tried to release her arm from his grip but it was too tight.

"Let her go." Syaoran said quietly.  

Ignoring him, the man ran a hand through Sakura's hair.  "You have such nice soft hair, pretty one." Sakura shuddered at his touch, trying to pull away.

That was enough for Syaoran.  In one swift movement, he knocked the man's hand away and grabbing him by the collar slammed him into the wall opposite.

"Lay a finger on her again.." Syaoran growled through gritted teeth.  "And I swear I'll rip you up limb from limb." Throwing a punch, he left the guy sprawled on the floor in a crumpled heap and putting his right hand behind Sakura's neck, promptly led her out of the station.  Sakura could feel him trembling with fury.  

"You wanted to come alone, huh?"

Sakura didn't know what to say to that.  Silently she was glad that it was Syaoran with her.

**End Flashback**

_I love him_

_I love him_    

Feeling a coldness sweep through her, Sakura shifted in her seat.  "Syaoran, all this time, I always thought… that you liked me back."

_I love him_

_But…  only…  on my own._

~*~-----To Be Continued-----~*~

Yes.. to be continued.  ^^ What? You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you? u_o That would be horrible!

Well…. 

REVIEW! 

Or else you'll never find out what happens next.  Hohoho!!  Tell me what you think should happen next.  I want to hear what my readers think..  

Oh, the song I used is "On My Own" from the Les Miserables musical.  It's one of my favorite songs ^^  Check it out sometime, the singer has such a pretty voice and it's got really beautiful music..  I decided to add it in at the last moment, feeling that it really related to this chapter.

If you want to be notified of future updates for this fic, just leave your email out and I'll tell you when I update.  Also, if you're wondering how much progress I've made on my chapters-in-progress, just check out my profile page.  I usually update that every few days or so.  

Well, as far as I'm concerned this story has only just begun ^~ Next chapter may come as a surprise; that's all I'm going to say.  See you in chapter 3!

Email: goldenapple99@yahoo.com


	3. A Ray of Sunshine

Hi, I'm back with chapter three!  ^_^ Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

Note: Hina is pronounced as 'Hee-na' ^^;

**For the One You Love**

**Chapter 3:  A Ray of Sunshine**

**~*~ Kirei Blossom**

_Eight Years Later…_

_Li Residence; Hong Kong…_

Sitting on one of the couches in the living room, Ieran looked up from her needlework.  Everything was still and quiet in the house.  Quite an unusual thing, considering that the both of them were at home.  Her brow creased with a frown.  It was a bit too quiet; only the kind that occurs right before a storm unleashes, or, in this case, right before some imminent mischief…

And then, a high-pitched shriek of laughter filled the house, immediately followed by a small girl stomping down the wide, sweeping staircase.  She was a cute little girl, with chin-length, dark brown hair that framed her face.  Behind her, a man followed close at her heels.  

"Give them back, Hina!" he called.

"No!" Squealing, the little girl ran across the living room, the man after her trying to catch her as she dodged in and out between the furniture, jumped over stools and climbed over the back of the couches.  Circling round and round the room, she paused, giggling, behind the couch with Ieran sitting on it, and looked at the man in front of her, the furniture separating them.  

"Give them back.." the man repeated, though with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.  

In return, the girl just clenched a hand over her pocket and shook her head happily.  Glancing once to her left, she made a mad dash for the stairs but the man was quicker and seized her around the waist.  As the little girl squealed madly with laughter, he turned her upside down and shook her until a bunch of keys fell out of her overall-shorts pocket onto the ground.

Gently, Syaoran let her down and grabbed the keys with a triumphant look.  After tossing them once into the air, he pocketed them.  

Hina pouted.  "It's not fair.  You're so much taller than me, Papa.  You can run faster."

"Actually, I think it's perfectly fair considering that they're my car keys." Syaoran answered, ruffling her hair.  "What were you going to do with them anyway?"

"Bury them in the garden." Hina blinked innocently.  Clasping her hands, she looked beseechingly at her father.  "Pleeeeeeease stay home tomorrow!  It's the first day of summer vacation.  Let's have lots of fun together!"

A half-smile of guilt formed on Syaoran's face.  "You know I can't stay home, Hina."

"Aww.."

"But we'll have lots of fun together on the weekend."

Hina's face glowed just like it always did when she was happy.  "Yay!" 

Just then the clock in the corner chimed eight times.  

Syaoran playfully swatted Hina on the arm.  "Go get ready for bed, bunny rabbit."

"Aww, why do bedtimes always come this early when you don't have school the next day?"  Hina jumped off the couch.  Wishing her grandmother goodnight, she scampered upstairs, humming a little song to herself.

After Hina's footsteps faded away, Syaoran sat down on the couch and picked up the day's newspaper.  For a while, all was quiet.  

"Syaoran.." Ieran began.  

"Hmm?" Syaoran was only half listening.  

"I got a call from Chityun today.  She wanted to send you a wedding proposal for her daughter.  I, said that you weren't interested.  I did the right thing, didn't I?" 

"Hmm, yeah." Syaoran replied, nonchalantly.           

"Oh.. " There was a moment's silence.  "But Syaoran, her daughter's really nice—"

Syaoran folded the paper, looking up squarely at Ieran.  "Mother, we've discussed this enough times already.  I have no intentions to remarry." From Syaoran's tone, Ieran got the message that he wasn't too keen on discussing the topic further.  

But Ieran wasn't one to give in so easily.  "Syaoran.. it's been nearly six years since Suzuno passed away.  Don't you think its time to move on with your life?  Ever since then, you've buried yourself in your work.  Li Enterprises has become the most prominent business in all of Hong Kong through you.  But my son, there's only so much that you can work at.  Reconsider this matter and remarry.  You're only twenty-six years old; you're still young.  You have your entire life ahead of you.  If you only tried--"

Syaoran shook his head, though he stayed quiet.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? I understand that you're lonely, Syaoran."

"I'm not." Syaoran averted his eyes.

"Don't try fooling me." Ieran stated.  "Do you think I don't know how you feel? Do you think I haven't seen you staring out your window at nights for hours on end? Please, Syaoran.  You have to stop living like this.  Find someone right for you.  Please.  I'll be able to go to my grave in peace if I know that you're happy and well settled...  At least think about Hinata—" 

Syaoran stood up.  "I am thinking about Hina.  And that's one reason I do not want to start my life over again.  Do you think it's that simple, Mother? That I can just bring in someone – anyone - who won't care for her at all, who won't be able to give her the love she needs.  I can't afford to put my child's happiness in jeopardy like that.  Hina's happy right now."     

"Yes, she is." Ieran agreed.  "She is, but only for right now.  She's growing up, Syaoran.  And soon she'll start feeling the need for a mother more and more."

When Syaoran didn't answer, Ieran got up.  "Just think about this matter carefully, Syaoran.  I only want you and Hina to be happy.  But in the end, the final decision will be yours.  Do what you think is best." 

After Ieran left the room, Syaoran decided to go upstairs.  Picking up some folders he had been looking at before dinner, he walked up the stairs and entered his room.

Closing the door behind him, he threw the papers he was carrying onto his desk and opened the sliding glass window that led to the balcony to let a bit of fresh air come in.  Staring at the twinkling lights of the Hong Kong skyline, he leaned against the rail.  His mother had a point, he admitted reluctantly to himself.  But still.. he couldn't just marry again.  Love wasn't something that simply happened like that – after all, he had been the one to always believe that a true, strong love can only occur once in a lifetime.  And he had already lost his… so, how could he find true love a second time? It was impossible.

Sometimes, he wondered why his life had to turn out like this.  Years ago, he always thought he had the most perfect life anyone could ask for.  But then that one day had to come when his life had taken the most unfortunate turn.  

**Flashback**

"Congratulations, Mr. Li, you have a fine, healthy, baby daughter!" the doctor at the hospital announced.  

Syaoran's face lit up, just like any proud first-time fathers' would.  But in some corner of his mind, he wondered why the doctor had come to the waiting room himself to give him this news.  

"And my wife, how is she?" he asked.  

When the doctor hesitated and took off his glasses, Syaoran felt his blood run chill.  "Well, I'm sorry to say, but, Suzuno isn't well.  There were some complications during the delivery that have left her body very weak.  Suzuno had known months ago that if she went ahead and had this baby, she would be putting herself in serious risk.  There would only be a thirty-percent chance that her condition would not get serious.  She didn't want to tell you this, because she knew how much you wanted to have this child.  But, I'm afraid that her body hasn't been able to handle the strain.  We've done everything we could for her.  I'm sorry, Mr. Li." The doctor shook his head.  "But in her conditions, your wife doesn't have more than a few days left."  

All Syaoran felt was a stiff numbness course through him.  

"You can go see her now, though." The doctor said, patting him wearily on the shoulder before leaving.

With heavy footsteps, Syaoran walked down the hallway and with ice-cold hands, twisted the doorknob to open the door.

"Syaoran!" Suzuno's face lit up at the sight of him.  Standing almost paralyzed near the door, all Syaoran could do was stare at her.  She looked deathly pale and very tired, propped up against the pillows.  He approached her slowly and she pulled him to sit on the bed.  Looking straight at her, he grasped her hand.

When he spoke, his voice was broken.  "You knew.. then… why?" 

"Shh, Syaoran." Suzuno said softly.  "Don't you always say that you can't change what's already happened?  Cheer up." She laughed feebly.  "You look even worse than me right now."

At that moment, a nurse entered the room and handed Suzuno her daughter.  After she left, together they looked at the calmly sleeping child.  "She looks like you a little." Suzuno commented.  "What shall we name her?"

"You choose a name." Syaoran said. 

"All right." She thought for a while.  "How about… Hinata?  It means 'sunny place.'  I'm sure she'll grow up to be bright and cheerful.  Just like..  I mean, just like her name.  And I'm sure that you'll take the very best care of her, Syaoran."

Syaoran squeezed Suzuno's hand.  "Don't leave me." He whispered.

"Syaoran…" Suzuno pushed back a lock of hair away from his face.  "Please understand and forgive me.  It's something I have to do… because I love you too much." A weak, mischievous smile crossed her features.  "Hey, if I didn't know any better Li Syaoran, I'd say that those were tears in your eyes.  Now cheer up before I start bawling.  I don't want to see you so sad.  Please, smile." Suzuno looked close to tears herself.  "For me?"

Syaoran managed a small smile.

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked.

"Anything."

 "I want you to go home.  On the topmost shelf of my closet, there's a white box with seven audio-cassettes and envelopes in it.  Could you bring that to me, oh, and the portable tape recorder too? It's in the dresser."

"What for?" Syaoran asked baffled.

"Just do it." Looking tenderly at their daughter, she replied, "It's something for her.  I'll tell you later.  But in the meantime," she locked her eyes with his.  Syaoran noticed that her hand was trembling as she stroked little Hina's forehead.  "Do you think you could hold me?  Just one last time." 

"Don't say that," Doing the impossible to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes, Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, letting her rest her head against his chest.

**End Flashback**

Staring up at the moon, Syaoran let out a heavy sigh.  So that was that.  In one moment he was the happiest person around, and in the next his whole world came crashing down upon him.  Hinata was all he had left now.  She had grown up well into her given name with a natural grace.  She was his sunny place; his ray of sunshine that brought in all the cheer and joy of his life; a child as bright as the sun itself – always always smiling.  In raising her all by himself, Syaoran had stopped at nothing to make sure that she stayed that way.  

And here his mother was, telling him to marry again.  Imagine that.  As if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  Papa, quick, it's an emergency!"

Stifling a smile, Syaoran turned around and went to the room down the hall.  There he found Hina cowering on the floor near her bed, her eyes covered with her small hands.

Syaoran knelt down next to her.  "What's the matter?"

"T-There's something scary under there!" She crawled behind him and peeked over his shoulder, pointing a finger under the bed.  "Round and white with big gleaming red eyes!  A g-g-gh-gho-"

"Ghost?"

"Aaaaah!" Hina covered her ears this time.  She eyed the dark space under the bed cautiously.  "It might jump out any moment." She whispered, scared out of her wits.

Reaching a hand under the bed, Syaoran pulled out a white and red soccer ball.  Holding it up he asked, "This thing?" 

"Oh!" Sweatdropping, Hina laughed nervously.  "So that's where my ball went.  Okay." Standing up, she put her ball back in its place and merrily picked up her stuffed sky blue teddy bear.  "Never mind, the emergency's over.  Time to play again." 

"No." Syaoran scooped her up, laid her in bed and tucked the covers over her.  "Bedtime now."

"All right." She sighed reluctantly.  Snuggling against the pillow, she smoothed down the fur on her teddy bear's head.  Syaoran sat down on a chair next to her bedside and dimmed the lamp.  As he did so, his hand brushed against a silver picture-frame of Suzuno placed on the bedside table.  Sighing, he watched Hina for a while, his expression serious.  Finally he began, "Hina.. how would you feel about having a new mother?"

"Huh?" Hina raised her eyes to Syaoran's – eyes so very much like his own.  "A new… mother?" 

Syaoran nodded.  

"I don't know." Hina blinked thoughtfully.  "I've never really thought what that would be like."

"Well, if you had a mother to take care of you, do you think it would be better than it is now?"

"Would I still have you, Papa?"

"Of course." Syaoran brushed her hair back from her face.  "I won't go anywhere, I promise." 

Hina smiled at that.  "But Papa, if I had a new mother would she yell at me and punish me?"

"What makes you say that?" Syaoran leaned forward, concerned.

"Because.  You know my friend, Wenyuan.. her papa brought home a new mother.  And now, Wenyuan's always getting punished, even when it's not her fault." 

"Hina…"

However, Hina cut him off.  "But my mother was nice, wasn't she, Papa?"

Syaoran nodded.  "Very nice."

"So if it was someone like her then it wouldn't be so bad." She paused.  "But Papa… Do you think I could think about this for some time and tell you my answer later?"

The corners of Syaoran's eyes softened.  "Sure, sweetie."

Hina shifted her head on the pillow, looking out the window.  Syaoran bit his lip.  Maybe he shouldn't have talked to Hina about this just yet – she was too young.  He sensed that this discussion had left her quite worried.  Trying to change the topic, Syaoran said lightly, "Look at all those stars in the sky."

"They're pretty!" Hina gasped at the twinkling points.  "See, they look like someone threw glitter into the sky." Just then a dazzling streak of light sailed across the sky.  Hina almost sat up with excitement.  "Look! A falling star!"

"A shooting star." Syaoran couldn't help smiling.  "Quick, make a wish."

"A wish? Why?"

Syaoran's smile faded a little.  "Why?" he echoed.

**Flashback**

"Look, Syaoran, look!  Did you see that?" Sakura jumped up and down in rapture.  "A shooting star!"

"Ow!" Syaoran frowned and tried to loosen her hold.  "Sakura, I'll be needing that arm.  Calm down, what're you getting so excited about? It's only a little light." 

"But it's so beautiful!  Syaoran, you really need to stop being so unimaginative.  Let's see… what should I wish for?"

"Wish for? Why?"

Sighing exasperatedly, Sakura turned to face him.  "Its just tradition.  They say that whatever you wish for after seeing a shooting star always comes true." She scrunched up her eyes.  "So.. I'll wish that.." her voice softened a bit.  "That you and I always be friends forever, through the good and the bad." Reopening her eyes, she looked up at him.  "Do you think it will come true?"

Syaoran couldn't quite suppress his smile.  "Silly, you just said yourself that whatever you wish for after a shooting star always comes true.  So it will.  But I'll wish for that too, just in case.  It's an easy enough wish anyway." Syaoran held out a hand.  "So friends forever, hm?"

Sakura lay her hand in his and shook it.  "Always!"

**End Flashback**

Friends forever, huh? Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows down over his eyes.  Yeah right.  Someone who had wanted to always be friends would not get an idea out of the blue to leave just like that.  That day, eight years ago at the train station.  That was the last time he had seen Sakura.  She never did call him afterwards, like she had said she would, and so he never heard from her after that one day.  It wasn't like he hadn't searched for her either.  He had looked everywhere, but all his results were futile.  Syaoran sighed.  That girl was such an idiot.  And the thing that annoyed him most was that he didn't have a clue as to why she had taken such a sudden decision to vanish like that.  Did she really think he would buy her lie about having to go because her father was sick? She was always a bad liar.  But Syaoran didn't care anymore.  She was free to do whatever she wished.  If she didn't want anything to do with him any longer, then fine. He didn't care….

"Okay, I made a wish." Hina's voice jolted him back to the present.  "Now what?"

He poked her side, causing her to giggle.  "Now you go to sleep quickly."

Sinking deeper into the pillows and sheets, Hina said, "Tell me a story, please, Papa." 

"What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"Well, anything.  Something I've never heard before."

"All right." Gently rubbing her small hand with his thumb, Syaoran was silent for a moment.  Then he began in a low voice, "Once upon a time there was a wolf.  He used to be very lost and lonely all by himself.  But one day, that wolf met a flower, and the flower promised to be his friend."

"What color was the flower?" Hina asked sleepily.

Syaoran smiled sadly.  "Pink.  Anyway, the wolf was happy to be the flower's friend.  Whenever the wolf felt sad, the flower always cheered him up, kept him company and did everything friends can for each other.  In return, the wolf took care of the flower, and made sure the flower was never sad.  After a long time, the wolf and the flower met a fairy princess, and soon they became good friends with her too.  Together, all three friends had many happy times together."

"What happened next?"

Syaoran took a deep breath.  "One day, the flower left the wolf.  She had promised to be the wolf's friend forever, but she left him….  And some time later, the fairy left the wolf as well."

Hina's brow was puckered.  "So the wolf was all alone again?"

A wry smile crossed his features.  But after awhile, Syaoran tweaked Hina's nose with his finger.  "No, he had a new little bunny pal with him."

"I don't get it.  Where did his friends go? Couldn't the wolf go and bring the fairy back?"

"The fairy couldn't come back." Shaking his head, Syaoran replied.  "She had gone to a faraway place, where no one can return from."

"Oh." Hina cast her eyes down.  "And the flower? Did she go to the faraway place too, from where you can't come back?"

"Hina.." she looked up, and to her amazement found her father's face quite pale.  The hand that was holding hers suddenly felt less warm than it was a moment ago.  "Don't say things like that."

"Sorry.  So then, where did the flower go?" 

"The wolf doesn't know.  The wolf tried looking for her, went to her home, everything.  She was nowhere to be found.  But now, the wolf figured out that the flower doesn't want to see him anymore, for some reason, so he stopped looking."

 "Why didn't the flower want to see the wolf anymore? They had been friends for a long time, hadn't they?" She was silent for a while.  "The flower must be sad without her friend."

Syaoran shook his head.  "She never stayed sad for long.  Besides, she must have found many new friends by now, after so long, and forgotten all about the wolf."

"It's such a sad story." Hina closed her eyes.  "I wish it could be a happy ending.  The poor wolf… Won't he ever see the flower again?"

"He doesn't want to." Syaoran's deep amber eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness.  Talking more to himself, he continued on,  "It's strange, right? You'd think after eight years… But he doesn't.  Strange.  He's never been this angry at her his entire life." 

When there was no response, Syaoran glanced down.  Hina was breathing peacefully, her eyes shut; she was asleep.  

Adjusting the covers over her, Syaoran bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead.  As he left the room, shutting the door after him, he muttered, "I think I hate that stupid flower."

~*~*~*~

_Next morning… _

"My first day of my first summer vacation!" Hina came down the steps with awe, seating herself at the breakfast table.  "What am I supposed to do?"

"Think everyday's a Sunday." Syaoran answered.

Hina's eyes glowed.  "Wow."

"Actually, Syaoran." Ieran said.  "Why don't you make some plans to take her out on a trip somewhere? Get her out of this Hong Kong summer heat." Hina emphatically nodded her head to that.

"All right.  Right now though, I don't think I have the time.  But wait a few weeks, then we'll see where to go."

"Wai!" Hina threw her hands up into the air.  "I want to see America!"

Syaoran sweatdropped at her request.  Ieran laughed.  

Clearing his throat, Syaoran announced, "I'm going to Tokyo for a conference next week, Thursday.  I think I'll be gone for four or five days—"

"Can I come?" Hina asked eagerly.  "I've always wanted to see Japan."

"Hina, I thought about taking you, but…" A guilty look crossed Syaoran's face.  "I'm sorry.  You'll only be bored.  I'll be too busy in the mornings to show you around Japan much.  You'll get tired spending your time cooped up in a hotel or meeting room." 

"But!  I won't mind.  I promise I'll be good.  Remember, you took me to the conference in Beijing last year.  And you did too have time to show me all the sights."  

"Yes, but that time my meeting was only one day." Syaoran patiently explained.  "And if I'm not mistaken, I clearly recall you bawling from boredom during those four hours."

Hina pouted.  Her father was right.  "But.. I still want to see Japan, the place you grew up in." she said in a small voice.

"Maybe some day, Hina." He said kindly, stroking her head.  "But not this time, okay?  Come on; cheer up.  I'll spend the entire day with you on your birthday Sunday.  We can go to that new amusement park you've been wanting to go see." 

"Promise?"

"I promise." Syaoran held up his pinky finger and Hina linked her own with his, shaking it.  She giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing.  I just think its cool that you know how to pinky swear.  None of my friends' dads know what it means.  How do you know?" 

"Huh? Oh." Syaoran stared at his hand as though realizing for the first time what he had subconsciously been doing.  Silently he let his hand drop.  

"Well, I have to go now." He said, rising from the table.  "See you in the evening." 

~*~*~*~

_The day of Hina's birthday; Sunday…_

"I wonder what my envelope says this time." Hina chattered childishly, sitting on the floor in Syaoran's room.  From the topmost shelf in his closet, Syaoran pulled out a white square box, and kneeling down, set it on the floor.

"Oooo, I can't wait.." Hina leaned closer.  She watched eagerly as Syaoran opened the lid and examining the contents, took out a bulky white envelope.

"Here you go." Syaoran handed her the envelope -- Hina's treasure left for her by her mother.  "Number six." 

Hina let out a laugh, hugging the envelope.  Then, peering inside the box, she looked at the one lonely envelope, left for next year.  "Only one more left after this.."

"Right." Syaoran smiled at his daughter.  "Hey, can I listen too this time?"

Placing her finger on her chin, Hina thought for a while.  "Um… Oh!  I guess you can't."  She bashfully brandished the envelope, pointing at the warning that was written at the bottom, stating, "Syaoran, you are forbidden to look inside!" in big strong characters.  

Sighing, Syaoran covered the lid of the box and set it back in its place in the closet.  "Fine.  Well, go hurry up then, bunny.  After you're done with this, we're going out, okay?"

"Un!" Hina ran off to her room.

Shutting the door behind her, Hina slipped a finger inside the envelope and ripped it open.  Gingerly, she reached inside and pulled out the audio cassette, setting it in her tape player.  She felt all tingly with excitement as she sat down on her chair and placed the headphones over her ears.  Staring at her mother's portrait on the table, she smiled.  She loved hearing her mother's voice.  What would mother say in this cassette?

Only one way to find out.  With a small finger, she pressed the play button and relaxed back in the comfortable chair, listening.

"Happy sixth birthday, Hina!" Suzuno's clear voice flowed.  "How are you? It's been a whole year since I talked to you last.  You must have finished your first year of school by now, right?" Hina nodded.  "I'm sure you like school.  Do you have many friends?"

"Yes, I have three." Hina replied happily.

"And how is your Papa? Is he well?" Hina again, nodded her head.  "Does he still take a long time to wake up on Sundays?" At that, Hina giggled, remembering how she had practically had to bounce all over the bed and nearly crushed his foot before she managed to wake him up that morning.  "Are you taking good care of him?" 

"I am, don't worry."

"Good." Hina heard Suzuno sigh.  "Now Hina, I know that you're a big girl now.  And you can now do what mother asks of you.  I'm going to tell you a little story.  This is important, all right? So I want you to listen very, very carefully.  Do you understand?"

Hina sat up straighter, a bit puzzled.  An important story? 

"Well, this story I am going to tell you is about three people – me, your Papa, and a third person who you might never have heard of before.  Her name is Sakura."

~*~-----To Be Continued-----~*~

*ducks as rotten tomatoes and eggs come flying from angry readers who hate cliffhangers*

Oomph, sorry! ^_^; I hate cliffhangers too.. and that's why the next chapter is in process of being written as we speak.  Have no fear! I won't take forever to write up the next chapter as I did with this one.  Hehe, for some reason, this chapter was very hard to write.. I'm still not fully satisfied with it, but oh well.  

REVIEW!!!!!  You have questions.  I know you do.  Let me hear them in your reviews, okay? And I'll answer them next chapter.. 

Soooo.. what do you think? Like? No? Tell me why! Haha, the story has STILL not really started yet.  What do you think of my original characters? What do you think will happen next? The longer the reviews, the better ^_~ Long reviews and emails make me very motivated and help me write faster.  (hint hint).  Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback for previous chapters; you guys are the best ^^

As always, if you want to be notified of when I update with the next chapter, leave your email address in your review.  

Oh yeah! Did you hear of the newest CLAMP manga: Tsubasa? Sakura and Syaoran are back with an all new adventure in an alternate universe! Its sooo cool!  ^___^ Hehe, good old CLAMP never fails to surprise.  Well, till next chapter when the adventure starts; ja ne!

Kirei Blossom~*~

Email: goldenapple99@yahoo.com


	4. Count On Hina

Finally!  Here it is, everyone: the long long looooong awaited Chapter 4.  Apologies for taking the longest time ever.  Now, onto the story.

Disclaimer:  CLAMP characters are CLAMP characters.  And my characters are my characters.  Got it? ^~  

**For the One You Love**

**Chapter 4:  Count on Hina **

**~*~ Kirei Blossom**

"I thought you two were going out today?" Ieran commented, fanning herself with an elaborately embroidered Chinese silk fan.

"We will." Syaoran answered. "Hina's in her room right now."

"Still? She's been in there for a long time now.  You know, I sometimes wonder what Suzuno talks to her about."

Syaoran shrugged.  "I don't know.  Probably just kid stuff."

~*~*~*~

"And I was glad, because I had two wonderful, wonderful friends."  The little spindles of the audio cassette slowly turned round and round in the tape player in Hina's room.  "Sakura always used to make me laugh.  And Syaoran… Syaoran…"  Still seated quietly in her chair, Hina listened closely, rapt with attention, as Suzuno's voice calmly continued.

"I kept telling myself that it wasn't right for me to be attracted to Syaoran this much.  Deep inside, a feeling kept nagging at me – that maybe Sakura and Syaoran's friendship was more than it appeared on the outside.  After all, they had known each other for years and years.  But the day he told me that he… loved me, all my doubts vanished.  I was so lucky."

"It was a week after this, when one day someone came up to Syaoran and asked him where Sakura was going, because he'd just seen her leaving campus with her luggage with her.  We followed her to the train station at once.  Syaoran tried to stop her, but she didn't listen to him.  Said her father wasn't well, so she was transferring to another university back home in Tomoeda.  Still, I think that.. it was a lie.  But one thing confused me.  I saw her crying, and she was hiding it from Syaoran.  And that made me think, what had happened? I've thought about it a lot, and I can still clearly remember her face from that day.  Hina-chan, I think I'm right in thinking that… Sakura loved Syaoran."

"En?" Hina blinked.  

"There's just no other explanation for it.  She had become so quiet and distant after me and Syaoran started going out.  Yes, just like Sakura-chan to do such a thing.  To leave so she wouldn't harm her best friend in any way when he was happy.  A part of me wanted to voice this out loud to Syaoran, to tell him the real reason, but something held me back.  Syaoran had said that he loved me, which meant that he didn't have any special feelings towards Sakura.  And so I kept quiet.  It was best for Sakura this way, I told myself.  Because being rejected outright by the one you love is harsh, and it could eat away at their friendship.  At least this way, Syaoran still considered her a friend.  So I let things be like they were.  And taking this step, was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"Syaoran was distraught after Sakura left.  She hadn't contacted him like she said she would, you see.  And that made him furious.  Then he made up his mind to ignore her too.  Baka.  But, his anger was only superficial.  After we finished university, Syaoran was supposed to go back to Hong Kong.  We were engaged to be married by then, and together we went to her house in Tomoeda.  'I can't leave without seeing her at least one more time.' Was what he said."

"Sakura wasn't there though.  We met her brother.  And no matter how much Syaoran persisted, he refused to tell us where she was.  After that, Syaoran searched for her himself, but it was of no use at all.  Turned out she never did transfer to the university in Tomoeda.  It was like Sakura had vanished into thin air.  Finally, we gave up and your papa and me moved to Hong Kong and married soon after."

There was a pause.  Hina leaned forward, her mouth opened slightly in surprise, eager to know more.  All these things that she was hearing for the first time..

"I was so happy after I was married.  It was like all my dreams had come true, getting such a nice, caring, perfect husband who loved me.  But something was missing from our relationship.  It wasn't that Syaoran didn't love me, it—.  You won't understand Hina, you're too young.  Think of it like this.  I was able to become your Papa's friend, but not his best friend.  That spot had already been reserved by someone else:  Sakura."

"He never saw her after that day at the train station, and because of that, he was hurt.  He allowed anger to flow inside of him towards her, almost thinking that he hates her.  But I know better.  At times, Syaoran talked of Sakura sometimes.  And just by listening to his words, the way he talked about her, I discovered something that made me regret what I had done."

"He loves her, Hina.  He really really loves her.  More than, so much more than he could ever be capable of loving me." At this point, Suzuno's voice, which had been so calm, broke slightly.  "What have I done?  I came between two people whose love was so strong towards one another, cemented by a friendship of thirteen years.  And that love was broken apart, by me."

A pause.  Hina sat there, stunned, not knowing what to think.

"But I still love Syaoran a lot, and that's why, I have to do this for the one I love.  Your Papa is such a wonderful person, Hina, I can't see him like this, hurting deep inside.  Knowing him, I know that he'll never go and search for Sakura again.  Even if I try and talk Syaoran into it, he wouldn't listen, he can be so stubborn at times.  And he doesn't even realize that he loves her this much.  Baka!  This is why Hina, I'm asking you a very important favor."

"Please.  Please find Sakura.  Find her and help Syaoran bring her to her rightful home.  Do this for your Papa, and for me.  You love him don't you? Your Papa."

"Of course." Hina whispered, feeling her eyes well up with tears for some reason.  

"Then do this for him, because right now, he isn't happy.  And he's lonely.  He needs Sakura, the person whom he stayed for thirteen long years together.  But, Hina-chan, I'm asking so much of you, and I know that you're so young.  I'm frightened that you might not be able to do this.  Because I don't know where Sakura is, or even if she still is in Japan or not."

"No mother!" Hina said to Suzuno's portrait, sitting on her desk.  "I'll do this.  I really will.  Don't worry, you can count on Hina."

The smiling face in the portrait looked back, almost as if it understood.  "This is difficult, Hina, but I have complete faith in you.  You don't have to do everything on your own.  There is one person who will help you, I'm sure.  I have enclosed a photograph of that person, and there's a name, address and telephone on the back.  She will definitely help you, and will certainly know where Sakura is.  Contact her first, okay? And be careful."

"Un."

"One thing though.  You mustn't let Syaoran know what you're doing.  This is our little secret, understand? If your Papa found out, things might not work out at all.  And that would be bad.  So you have to be extra, extra careful about that.  Got it?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I'll always be hoping and praying that you succeed, Hina-chan.  I know you'll really like Sakura, she's so nice.  Be good, all right? Take care of Papa, as you've been doing.  Good luck.  I love you."

There was a faint clicking sound, and then silence.

With a shaking finger, Hina pressed the stop button on the tape player and removed the cassette.  She simply sat there for a while, blinking at the cassette.  

"Oh!" She gave a sudden start, remembering.  Reaching for the envelope, she peeked inside.  She hadn't noticed it before.  The photograph.  Gingerly taking it out, Hina looked down at the person whom she had to contact first. 

"Ah, pretty!" It was a picture of a beautiful young woman, with long dark hair flowing down her back in luscious curls.  "Pretty!  Who is she?" Hina flipped over the picture.  There was writing on the back.  

"Da.. um.." she struggled with the words.  "Dai..daidou- ji.  Daidouji.  Ta.. no, wait.  To. To-mo-yo.  Daidouji Tomoyo." Underneath that, was a telephone number and an address for someplace in, "To-mo-e-da." Hina's eyebrows shot up.  "I know that name.  Papa used to live in Tomoeda when he was in Japan.  So I have to contact Daidouji-san.  It's strange, but I think I've heard this name before somewhere.  Where was it?"

"Hina?" a voice called from outside. 

"WAAH~! Papa's coming upstairs!" Hina fumbled for a moment, nearly dropping the cassette and photograph she had in her hand.  Trying to catch them, she tumbled off her chair.  Oh no!  She had to hide these before papa came inside.  Still hanging upside down from the chair, she hastily swept the envelope, picture and cassette under the table.  

There was a knock on the door, and the knob turned.  Syaoran entered, taking in Hina half-on, half-off the chair, her face poking under the table.  "Hina, what are you doing?"

She laughed.  "Oh nothing, nothing.  Haha, just looking for my shoes."

"They're downstairs.  Come on, let's go now."

"Go?" Hina straightened up.  "Where?"

"The amusement park, where else.  Don't you remember?"

"Oh right." She clapped her hands and giggled.  "I forgot, it's my birthday today."

Syaoran patted her head affectionately.  "I can't see how you could forget such a thing.  By the way, your hair's all messed up.  Come here." He picked up her brush, and knelt down to her height.  As he softly brushed her hair into place, Hina looked into his face, thinking about the things she had heard.  Was it true? She had never looked at her papa in that light before.  Was there really some mysterious person out there whom he loved? Mother said Papa wasn't happy.  That he was lonely.  At that moment, she was strongly reminded of the story he had told her a few days ago.  Somehow, the wolf reminded her of Papa.  The wolf had been all lonely too.  She had felt sad for the wolf.  

Syaoran placed a clip in her soft, short hair.  "There." He smiled at her.  She was looking back at him in a way he had never seen before.  "What is it?"

Suddenly, Hina threw her little arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Wha--?" He stroked her back.  "Hina?"

"Oh Papa." He heard her say.  "I'm sorry if I ever make you feel bad.  I try to be a good girl, really."

Holding her at arm's length, he looked at her carefully.  "What makes you say that? You're the best girl in the entire world."

"Really?"

"Really."

Hina smiled.  "I love you, Papa."  

"I know." He gently squeezed her nose.  "I love you too.  Well, come on bunny, let's go."

"Okay! 

After Syaoran had walked out the door, just before she left the room, Hina picked up Suzuno's portrait in her hands.  "Don't worry, mother.  I promise I'll do my best."

~*~*~*~

Hina yawned, leaning into the seat in the back of the car on the way home.  It had been so much fun enjoying all the different rides!  "Hee, Papa, I can't believe you don't like roller coasters."

Chuckling, Syaoran looked at her in the reflection of the rear-view mirror.  "I've never liked them all that much."

"But they're fun." Sleepily, Hina closed her eyes, hugging the giant pink stuffed bunny rabbit Papa had won for her in a game of toss.  The setting sun cast its warm light on her face.  Still with her eyes closed, she murmured.  "Papa, can I come to Japan with you?"

"Hina, we've already talked about this, remember?"

"I know.  But, I want to come with you."

"We'll see."

"WOW~!  A Mokona plushie!" Hina squealed, after tearing away the paper off a present.  The party with her friends had been nice.  Sitting on the floor, she held up the black and blue shaded box, gazing at the cute little creature-toy inside through the clear plastic window.  "Thanks Auntie Shiefa.  Magic Knight Rayearth is one of my favorite anime." Struggling with the flap of the box, she finally managed to open it and slid Mokona out.  Touching the red ruby on it's forehead she giggled.  "Puu.  Pu Puu."

Everyone in the room laughed.  "Really!" Fuutie exclaimed.  "She loves stuffed toys so much, it's a miracle she hasn't turned into one herself, Syaoran."

"She is just like one, actually." Syaoran replied.

A little later, everyone had gone into the garden.  Everyone except Hina, who lay sprawled on her stomach filling in a new coloring book.  The clock's gentle ticking was the only sound she could hear.  Raising her head, she looked at the door.  "Everyone's outside." She placed the purple crayon back down and stretched, standing up.  A mischievous smile came over her face.  "Time for secret-magical-girl-Hina to do something."

Tiptoeing up to her room, she looked under the table and fished out the photograph from early that morning.  She stared at the phone number on the back.  "I should call Daidouji-san right now.  What am I going to say? Hm, it's a good thing Auntie Fanren lives in Japan and I know how to call long distance.  Let's see." She picked up her handphone.  "Um.. can I call long distance with this?" She tilted her head to the side.  "I think so, but.. maybe it would be better if I used the house phone."

So heading back downstairs, Hina approached the phone, placed near the foot of the stairs.  She eyed the door warily, cautiously looking around to check that she was indeed alone.  Then taking a deep breath, she picked up the receiver.

Carefully dialing the number, she placed the receiver to her ear.  One ring.  Two rings.  Then, a female voice.

"We're sorry.  This number is no longer in service.  Please hang up and try again."

"Wha-wha- WHAT?!" She slammed the receiver down, breathing hard.  "Maybe I didn't dial the right number."  So she tried again.  One ring, two rings.. 

"We're sorry.  This number is no longer in service.  Please hang up and try again."

"No, that can't be." Crushed, Hina hid her face in her hands.  The only way to contact Daidouji-san was lost.  "It's been a long time since Mother wrote that phone number.  Of course it must've changed by now.  The address too.  What do I do now?" One more time, even though she knew it wouldn't work, she dialed the number once more.

"We're sorry.  This number is no longer in service.  Please hang up and try again."

"I am trying again!" Hina cried desperately.  "Why are they saying 'try again' 'try again' when the number doesn't even exist?" Throwing the receiver back down, she sank into the couch.  She really felt like crying.  Staring at the photo of Daidouji-san's smiling face, a crystal tear fell onto it.  Hina asked.  "How do I contact you now?"

Suddenly, the door opened.  Nearly jumping out of her skin, Hina quickly hid the photograph behind her back.  It was Syaoran.  

"Hina, what are you doing sitting here all by yourself? Don't you want to play with your cousins?"

She shook her head.  

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Syaoran sat down beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders.  "You've been really quiet all day."

"I, don't feel well." She said.  It was the truth, after all.  She didn't feel well at the moment.  Tilting herself, she placed her head on Syaoran's lap.  It was okay, he wouldn't see the photograph, because she was sitting on it.  What was she to do now? Her papa would have told her what to do, but it was a secret.  He couldn't know.  There was no one else to ask help from.

Syaoran felt her forehead.  "You don't have a fever.  Does your head hurt?"

"No.  "

Syaoran stroked her hair for a few moments.  "Come on, I'll take you up to bed."

~*~*~*~

"I know that name." Hina tossed around in her sleep, in the middle of the night.  "Daidouji.  I know that name from somewhere.  Somewhere.  Where?" She was having a strange dream.  The sky blue teddy bear she always slept with was waving at her.  Then, it leapt off the bed and started skipping around the room.  And there was her new Mokona plushie.  It too was waving its short arms at her.  Then, together, Teddy and Mokona came and sat down in her lap, motionless.  In her dream, Hina touched their soft fur.  "Where've I heard that name before?"

~*~*~*~

_Morning of the next day… Monday._.

"Ara, what happened, Hina?" Ieran asked when Hina came downstairs next morning.  Her amber-colored eyes, exactly the same shade as Syaoran's were burning with determination.  

"I'm not going to let anything stop me.  I'll definitely find another way, no matter what it takes." Hina murmured.  

"Huh?" Her grandmama blinked, all confused.

"But anyway," Hina's eyes clouded over with fear.  "I think my toys are haunted.  I had strange dreams where they were alive and running all around my room." Her lower lip trembled.  "Grandmama~ It was scary. Huaa."  She looked around.  "En? Papa's gone already?"

"Yes, he had to get to work early today.  He has to get ready for Thursday."

"Right, Papa's going to Tokyo on Thursday." _I have to find another way before Thursday.  And I need to convince Papa to take me along_.

Later that day, Hina gulped, and peeked over the banister.  Good.  Grandmama was busy with her sewing.  Papa was at work.  Wei was in the kitchen.  No one was upstairs except her.  

As quietly as she could, Hina walked down the hall, and reached for the doorknob.  Slowly, turning it, she pushed it open.  Her Papa's room lay still and quiet, everything neat and tidy.  Hina tiptoed inside and shut the door, leaning against it.  She felt terrible, snooping like this.  But she had an idea.  She had to find another way.

Listening intently for any sound from outside, Hina felt her heart pounding from fright.  She wasn't supposed to be in here.  So she had to get this over with as soon as possible.  Walking into the middle of the room, she looked around.  She knew her papa had an old briefcase where he kept some of his old papers and things.  Maybe… maybe there would be something in there.

Bending down, she slid open the door to a cabinet in the corner.  No, it wasn't that drawer.  Where was it? Trying the bottommost one near the floor, she slid it open.  Yes!  With her small hands, she tried heaving it out.  The briefcase slid out easily and fell with a loud *clunk* onto the floor.

Hina jumped a foot into the air from the sound.  Waiting with bated breath, she listened for any noise from downstairs.  None.  "I feel so bad doing this.  If anyone caught me, I'll be in trouble" Her heart pounded so hard, her chest felt like bursting.  Trying to keep her hands from shaking, she opened the catch and raised the lid.  It was full of files, papers, and other documents.  "Ooooh, how do I know what I'm looking for?" She rifled through the papers.  "This is no good, I don't understand what all this stuff is."  Then, nearing the bottom of the contents, between a green folder and a manila envelope, she came upon something.

"Ah!" It was a little black address book.  Picking it up, Hina looked at it.  Stamped with gold lettering on the cool leather of the cover, was a date of some twelve years back.  "This.  This might be helpful." Plopping on the ground, she opened it to the first page, and nearly shrieked with delight.  There, in the first entry, written in pink ink was the name Kinomoto Sakura.  And underneath that, two telephone numbers: one for a handphone, and another a housephone.  And below that, was an address.  The last letter in the address had a large pink smudge on it, and then a wavy line leading away from it, as though someone had shook the person who had been writing.  Below that, in another bolder writing, and a different colored ink, green this time, someone else had written:

_WHY are you ruining my new address book?!_

The pink ink wrote under that:  _I'm not ruining it, I'm adding my name in._

Green ink: _This book is in alphabetical order.  Your name belongs on the page which has a big 'K' on it, not here._

Pink: _I can write my name wherever I want to, Li Syaoran_.

Green:  _What makes you think that?_

Pink: _Because I'm your friend and that means I can do whatever I want to.  I'll write my name on every single page in this book, just so you remember it_.

Green: _If you do that, you can be sure of not getting any help in today's math homework._

Pink: _Baka Syaoran._

Green: _Silly Sakura._

Pink: _I hate you._

Green: _I don't._

Pink:  _Fine, I won't write in here any more. But I'm not going to talk to you either._

Green:  _Fine.  The teacher just asked you a question, by the way.  Didn't you hear?_

Hina turned the page of the book.  There was no more after that.  "Huh? I wonder what happened after this?" The rest of the book was filled with names and addresses of people she had never heard of before, written in blue or black ink.  Well, what she was looking for, she had found.

Taking out her handphone from her pocket, she looked at Kinomoto Sakura's handphone number.  Dialing it in, she placed the phone to her ear.  What she heard nearly made her scream in frustration.

"We're sorry.  This number is no longer in service.  Please hang up and try again."

Disgusted, Hina pressed the cancel button.  "I'm getting tired of this message over and over, over and over.  It's always the same thing." There was one more number to try: the house phone.  Scrunching up her eyes, Hina clasped her hands together.  "Please, please please.  Not the same message again."

Dialing the second number, Hina waited.  One ring.  Two rings.  THREE RINGS!  

"Hello?" a male voice.  "Kinomoto Touya, speaking."

Hina's eyes widened.  It had worked! "Ah, h-hello.  May I speak to Kinomoto Sakura, please?"

"Sorry, she's not in town at the moment."

"Oh, c-can you give me her number then so I can call her?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm.. I'm.. I need to ask her something.  Wait, is she in Japan?"

The voice at the other end laughed softly.  "Last time I checked, she was.  Now, who are you?"

Looked like this person wasn't going to give her Sakura's number.  Hina quickly asked, "Can you give me Daidouji Tomoyo's number?"  
  


"Tomoyo's? Why? WHO IS THIS?!"

Hina jumped at the loud noise.  "No one!  I'm… I'm.. a telemarketer.  Do you want a bank card?"

Click.

"Awww.. he hung up." Hina sighed.  "So, at least Sakura-san is still in Japan.  But she's not in Tomoeda.  En, that's all I could find out! Noo. Um.." she dialed the number once more.

"Hello?" the same person answered

"Hello, please, can you tell me where Sakura-san is, PLEASE!"

Click. 

"Waaaaaaah~" 

~*~*~*~

Walking down the hall, after putting everything back where she had found it, Hina shook her head.  Well, after all that time trying to snoop around, she didn't learn anything new.  She still didn't know how to contact Daidouji-san OR Sakura-san.  "I still know that I've heard Daidouji-san's name before though.  I can't remember where."  

Opening her door, she let herself in her room.  Her eyes fell on her two toys she had dreamed about.  Turning purple, Hina edged closer to the door.  "Ne, are you guys haunted?"

Her toys stared back at her, remaining just the same as ever.

"Hah, what am I thinking? Of course they're not." Hina picked up her new Mokona plushie.  She hadn't even cut off the tag that was tied to its ear.  "I should do that now." Taking out a little pair of scissors from her desk, she straightened the wire-string fastening it to the toy and snipped it clean in the middle.  "There, now Mokona officially belongs to Li Hinata. Ha.. AW!"

Not believing her eyes, Hina straightened the tag.  There.  Clearly written on the little piece of soft cardboard, was an emblem, she knew well.  And under that, a label reading "Daidouji Toys."

"WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!" Hina threw her arms in the air.  "I found it, I found it!  See, I knew I remembered the name.  Daidouji Toys.  I bet it's the same person.  It has to be.  Oh!" She scrambled to her feet, and opened her closet door.  "Where'd it go? The box Mokona came in? Here!" Dragging the box out into the light, Hina started looking at every corner of it.  "Here it is! Here! Right here." Pointing her little finger at a corner, she looked at the fine print writing.  "Daidouji Toys.  And an address… in Tokyo!  This is where I have to look for her.  She'll help me, Mother said she would.  Tokyo." 

~*~*~*~

"Papa, you're home!" Hina threw her ball into the air, and ran towards the car that had just stopped in the driveway. 

"Hey, bunny." Syaoran got out and gave his daughter a hug.  "Playing all by yourself? Where are your friends?"

"They just went back home.  Ne, Papa, can I ask you something." She tagged after him as he headed inside.

"Sure."

"Remember, last time.  You said "We'll see." When I asked you about Japan.  So, did you think about it again?"

"Yes."

"And?" Hina eagerly asked, watching him take his shoes off.

"You'll be bored, Hina.  Not this time."

"En?! No!  Papa, I want to come.  Really!"

Syaoran shook his head.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease…" Hina tried to make the cutest, most innocent face she could muster.  "Papa, please Papa."

Syaoran sweatdropped and turned around to look at her.  "What are you up to? You can't possibly want to see Japan that much."

"I do.  Hina really wants to see Japan. Ne, ne, so can I come?"

"No." 

After dinner…

"Can I please please come with you?" Hina poked her head over the back of the couch while Syaoran was typing something up in his notebook computer.  

"No, Hina." Syaoran replied, his eyes still on the screen.

Hina sighed in exasperation.  "Papa, you don't understand.  I have to come."

"What do you mean, you 'have to come?'" Finally, looking back at her, Syaoran pulled her up over the couch's back and sat her on his lap.  "Hina, listen, I'll only be gone for a few days.  I'll be back before you know it, all right?"

"But.. I.."

"You heard what I said Hina.  I am not taking you to Japan with me.  Trust me, you will be bored, and nothing else.  Please, try to understand." When she heard him give a heavy sigh, she looked up at his face.  He looked really tired.  What was she doing? She was bothering him again, when she had promised to be a good girl.  Hina knew her father.  Once his mind was made up, and he said no, he meant no.  There was nothing else to it.  He wouldn't take her no matter what she did.  

Leaning against the wall near the kitchen door, Hina looked at the small sheet of paper in her hand.  It was the Daidouji Toy Company's address in Tokyo.  But… what was she to do now? Looking over at her father's back, she wondered.  He wouldn't take her with him.  But, Hina had promised Mother.  That she would do her best.  She had to go to Tokyo.  She had to find Sakura.  She just had to, or else Papa would always be lonely.  

But how could she do all this, if Papa wouldn't even take her with him?

Suddenly, from the nearby open window, a strong gust of wind blew, causing the paper in her hand to flutter away across the floor.  "Ah." Hina went after it.  "Hee, I think it's so funny when things just fly away like that.  It's like the paper wanted to play tag with me and was saying 'come get me.' Haha."

She picked up the paper, and put it safely in her pocket.  Then she gasped, and her eyes widened.  "Come get me..  'Come get me', Papa."

~*~*~*~

"Pssst… Wei.  Wei, over here." Hina peeked from behind the kitchen counter.  Mother had said 'secret' after all.  So she couldn't let anyone else know.  But she needed Wei's help.

Wei looked around surreptitiously, playing along.  He bent down to her height.  "What is it, young mistress?" He whispered.

"Wei, I.. need to go to Tokyo."

"Tokyo?"

"Un.  There's something I have to do.  But—"

"Syaoran-sama isn't taking you with him, right?"

Hina nodded.  "I don't know what to do, Wei.  I have this place I have to go to.  See?" She held out the piece of paper.  Wei took it.

"Daidouji Toys? You're not looking for Tomoyo-sama, by any chance, are you?"

"En? You know her?"

Wei nodded.  "Yes.  She used to be a friend of Syaoran-sama's when he was younger.  Tomoyo-sama's mother was the CEO of this company long ago, and it was located in Tomoeda.  But a few years ago after she retired, the company moved to Tokyo."

"You.. know all this stuff?" Hina blinked.  She went through all that trouble!  She could just have asked Wei.  So that was why the phone number wasn't working anymore.

"Why do you want to see her, Hina-sama?"

"Oh, Wei.. Daidouji-san knows someone, and I have to ask her where that someone is."

"I see.  Is that someone… Sakura-sama?"

Hina's mouth dropped open in surprise.  "Wei… you know all these things.  How?"

"I just guessed.  Your mother must've asked you to find Sakura, am I right?"

"..Yes.  That's why, I need to go to Tokyo." Hina's eyes brimmed with tears.  "Wei, will you help me?"

"Of course.  It's about time someone went and did something.  Dear, dear, I would indeed like to see Sakura-sama again.  She was always popping in and out to see Syaoran-sama.  He was quite fond of her too.  Pity, pity.  But I'll help you, young mistress.  What do you have in mind?"

"Well, since Papa isn't taking me with him, I have to… sort of.. you know, leave on my own.  Find Sakura-san before Thursday, and then ask Papa to come get me."

~*~*~*~

Next morning… Tuesday.. 

"See you in the evening, Hina." Syaoran kissed her on the forehead before heading out the door.  Hina almost winced.  She wasn't going to be there in the evening.  She and Wei had it all planned out.  He had got her airplane tickets to Tokyo that morning on the 11:00 o'clock flight.  Finally, he had allowed her to go on her own, giving her a number of warnings and advice on what and what not to do while she was alone in such a big city.  As Wei had said, Hina needed to find Tomoyo as soon as possible.  Once she found her, she would be safe.  

"Bye, bye, Papa." Hina merrily waved goodbye.  "Don't worry too much about me." She added to herself.

She went to her room after that, and started filling her backpack with clothes and other random stuff she would need.  When she thought she had packed everything, she looked around once more, checking to see if she had forgotten anything.  "Ah!" Her eyes fell on the portrait of Suzuno.  "Mother, you can come with me." She carefully picked up the silver picture-frame and placed it between her clothes.  Zipping her bag shut, she swung it over her shoulders.

"Wei, I'm ready." She whispered, scampering into the kitchen.  

"All right.  I persuaded your grandmother to go visit your Auntie Shiefa for a few hours.  So she won't notice you leaving." 

Hina smiled gratefully.  "Wei, you're really the best!  Is it time yet, to drop me off at the airport?"

Wei checked the large grandfather clock.  "Aa.  Come on, we better get going."

Tagging behind Wei, Hina lingered for a while longer near the front door, looking back inside her house.  The next time she came back, she would either have succeeded, or failed.  She was slightly frightened by going out on her own.  After all, she was only a six-year old girl, and had never been away from home before, without her Papa, let alone go to another country all by herself.  But she had a lot of responsibility on her small shoulders.  Her mother was counting on Hina.  And her Papa's happiness depended on how she performed.  It was all up to her.  

 "Ittekimasu." She said softly to the quiet living room, before turning around and walking to the car where Wei was waiting.

~*~-----To Be Continued-----~*~

Oh, Hina-chan, you're so brave! ;_; Fight! Ganbatte!  Kirei-neechan's best wishes are with you, you cannot lose!

Haha, well, chapter 4 is over.  Took me long enough to write, I dare say.  But it was fun, no? The good parts will be coming up soon, I guarentee.  Just bear with me for a while longer.  

A few notes.  The stuffed toy Hina received for her birthday, Mokona.  In case you didn't know, it's a cute little mascot thingy in the "Magic Knights Rayearth" anime.  It's all white except for a red shining ruby on its forehead, and long rabbit like ears.  Its so cute, and really really soft like a marshmallow!  Its kinda funny, how the main character Hikaru keeps running after Mokona with a knife and fork, wanting to eat it. ^-^;  And all he says is 'Puu'.  (Well, not in the new CLAMP manga, Tsubasa.  It can speak.)  It's the cutest thing.

Ahem, I'm going off track.  Anyway, the word Hina said at the end:  Ittekimasu.  I'm assuming most of my readers have watched at least some subtitled anime in its pure Japanese language.  O_o; Am I right? Well, literally, that word means "I'm leaving, and I will return safely." And a character says it when they're leaving home for school, work, etc.  Like Sakura, in the anime, always says it to her father when she's leaving for school.  Usually, if someone says "Ittekimasu" you have to return the greeting with "Itterasshai" which literally means "Go and return safely."  But there was no one around to say that to Hina-chan! *sob*  Anyway, there's your little Japanese lesson of the day, just in case you didn't know ^~

So, what do you think?  Do you like this story so far? *stares with big big pleading eyes of innocence*  Poor Hina.  Syaoran never decided to take her along after all, so she has to go by herself.  That's harsh.  Will Hina be able to locate Tomoyo? Will she have new troubles when she gets to Tokyo? Where is Sakura? Find out: next chapter! *raises fist energetically*     

And don't forget to review!  I'm still toying around with the rest of the plot, and I still need to find a really suitable ending.  (I have about three endings thought out, and I'm not too happy with any of them. Sigh).

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far, or sent me emails.  I love feedback.  As usual, if you want to be alerted of when I update, leave your email address out.  

See you next chapter!

Ja ne!

Kirei Blossom~*~

Email: goldenapple99@yahoo.com


	5. Lost and Found

Chapter 5 ! does a happy dance

Disclaimer: CLAMP characters are really cool, but they unfortunately belong to CLAMP, not me. So to compensate I made up my own characters, and I do own them. They belong to me. And the plot belongs to me too. And this story belongs to me too, and all the kakkoi, handsome bishounen in the world belong to me too. Ne? - Sigh, I can wish.

**For the One You Love**

**Chapter 5: Lost and Found**

**Kirei Blossom**

"Wow, this place is soooooooo cool!" Hina squealed, amber eyes sparkling, as she tried to stop herself from looking around in every possible direction. Ever since her arrival at Narita International Airport about an hour ago, she had taken to randomly walking down one street, awed by all the things around her. Japan! She was really in Tokyo, Japan; a place she'd been longing to see for so long. And truly, it was amazing; with so many people all around rushing to wherever it was they were going. Nobody looked twice at a small little girl roaming around on her own.

Dodging pairs of legs belonging to tall people all around her, she continued her way down the pavement, looking into the windows of the shops that lined the streets, smelling the delicious aroma coming from the restaurants and eateries, listening to the babble of talk and rumble of traffic on the road.

"A Japanese toy shop!" Hina gasped and clapped her hands in excitement, gazing into the decorated glass window. "Awww, it's pretty. Look at all the different things they have here. Wow, they even have Angelic Layer dolls. Kawaii." She amused herself in watching the customers inside the store. It was a few minutes before Hina gave a start and looked down, sighing.

"I don't have time to be doing this." She checked her watch. She really needed to get going.

Rummaging in the pocket of her powder-blue dress, she held out the slip of paper on which the Daidouji Toy Company's address was written. "Let's ask someone!" She enthusiastically looked around and spotted a group of high school girls coming down the pavement.

Running up to them, Hina asked, "Ano ne.. excuse me, onee-san?"

(Onee-san = big sister)

The girls stopped, and all of them looked left or right. When they didn't see anyone, they looked down and noticed little Hina.

"Um.. please, could you tell me—" Hina was cut off.

"Ah, KAWAII!" The girls squealed in delight. "Look what a cute little girl! Awwww."

"Ah, um.. " But before Hina could say anything else, all the girls were either pinching her cheeks, or clasping her hands, or bouncing up and down around her.

"She's just like a little doll, isn't she?"

"Uh-huh! Cute, cute, cute!"

"Have you seen such an eye color before?"

"Her cheeks are so soft."

"I love her hair color! Mahogany-brown. Sigh. And so shiny too."

"Little kids are always so cute, but she's cuter than them all!"

"What a lovely dress."

"Giggle, giggle."

"Makes you want to eat her up."

"Mm-hmm."

Hina tried to move aside, but she was surrounded. "Onee-san, PLEASE!"

All the high-school girls stopped talking and looked questioningly at her, blinking in the bright sunlight.

"And she has the cutest little voice too!" one of them gushed.

Placing her hands on her knees, one of the girls bent over. "What is it, little girl?"

"Could you tell me where this place is, please?" Hina held out the slip of paper. All the girls crowded around and looked at the address.

"Oh, I know. It's that way." One of them pointed her finger down the road.

"Don't be silly, it's that way." Another pointed in the opposite direction.

"You're both wrong, it's on the other side of town over there."

Hina's eyes started spiraling.

"Oh well, who cares where it is!" The fourth girl exclaimed. "I've never seen a cuter girl before in my life!"

Next second, they were at it again, fussing over Hina, and pinching her cheeks.

"Aaaaaaaah" Hina turned tail and ran for dear life. She kept running for a long time, not noticing where she was going, weaving her way between people.

Finally stopping, she leaned against a wall, catching her breath. "Wah, those girls were scary!" She tearfully fingered her red cheeks. "I never get why people keep doing that. Why did they have to press so hard, it hurts!"

Some crude laughter reached her ears. Turning, she realized that she was alone in a side street. Huh? Who were those people?

"Hey, look what stumbled into our alley." One guy with goggles and spiked hair stated.

"All alone too. Hehe, she must be lost and looking for her mommy."

Grinning, the third man looked at his buddies. "Think she has some valuable stuff in that backpack? I say let's kidnap her, and ask for ransom."

"You're right, she's got some expensive clothing on. Bet she's from a rich household. Heh, I could use the extra cash."

Hina felt her mouth go dry. Clearly, these people didn't have any good intentions. As the men came closer, laughing at her, she took a step back, shaking with fright.

"Come here now, little one. We won't hurt ya." A rough arm grabbed her, holding her in place. Hina opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs.

CLANGCLATTER

"What?" Surprised, all the gang-members looked behind them, letting her go momentarily. That was all Hina needed. Silently thanking the white cat that had leapt out onto the trashcans in the corner, Hina let her little legs carry her away as fast as possible.

"Whew, that was close." She wiped the sweat off her brow, glad to be back on the main street, with people buzzing around everywhere. Tired from running, she sank down onto a bench. "I can't let this happen. I nearly got myself kidnapped. Papa's always warned me about those kind of people." Panting, slightly, she looked around. She really needed to ask someone how to get to Daidouji Toy Company.

So she asked one lady with a large shopping bag and followed her directions. After about half an hour of walking, she came out onto a street and looked around. This place seemed awfully familiar. "Hey, wait, it's the same place I started – the street with the bench!" She slapped her forehead. "I've been walking around in circles."

She asked two guys walking down the road. "Sorry, we're new here too." Was their reply.

So Hina asked, and she asked, and she asked. But it was no good. Someone told her here, someone told her there. It wasn't working!

"Are you lost, little girl?" one woman asked her, as she stood cluelessly in front of a clothing store.

"En? Uh n-no!" Hina smiled, sweatdropping.

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're inside shopping." She pointed at the shop. She was not going to let anyone know she was alone! Not after what had just happened in that alley.

"Mou, how big IS this city?" Hina screamed in frustration hours later. She had had enough. Her feet ached, her legs hurt. She was panting from walking for so long, and still she had no clue where she was. Her stomach rumbled with hunger. She hadn't had anything since she had bought a doughnut from a shop. All Hina felt like doing was plopping down right there on the sidewalk.

"Hey, I've been watching you for some time. You're all by yourself, aren't you? Have you gotten separated from your parents?"

Hina looked up. A big, burly policeman towered over her, a few shiny badges gleaming on his chest. Hina's heart started racing. If she said she was indeed lost, she'd be sent to a prison cell, wouldn't she? She couldn't afford that! She was here on a mission! "Um.."

At that moment, the walkie-talkie hanging from the man's belt crackled. Taking the opportunity while the police guy unhooked it from his belt, Hina raced down the street.

"Hey, come back!"

"It seems like I've been running all day!" Hina panted minutes later. She was really really tired now. "What do I do? I'm scared of asking anyone else for directions now." Slowing down to a walk, she moodily headed down the street. The sounds of a whistle, and of children laughing and talking reached her ears. Hina looked up.

She was passing a large building with big open fields and grounds in front of it, inside a gate. Wait a moment… this was a school! "Wow, a Japanese school, I've gotta take a look at this." Grasping the wire-link fence with her small hands, she gazed into the grounds. By the looks of it, it was an elementary school, wait, there was some lettering on the building: Keishuku Elementary School. There were some students outside, probably having a PE class. "That's not fair. They get to learn archery here. I want to learn too." She watched a girl her age holding a bow aiming for the target on the other side. The girl let go of the arrow, but it clearly missed the board. A person, who was probably the PE teacher, came over to help, bending down next to the girl, and showed her the proper way to hold the bow. The teacher demonstrated and sent the next arrow whizzing cleanly across the grounds and hit the center of the target – bull's eye.

"Wow!" Hina couldn't help gasping. Now she really really wanted to learn archery and shoot like that. She calmly watched the other students practicing. They were really having fun. "Hey, wait, don't they have summer vacations in Japan?" she mused to herself. Just then the school bell rang out loud and clear, and some time later, all around her, students were milling around, heading out the gates, laughing and joking with their friends.

"Hi." Some girls passing by her smiled and waved to Hina. Hina waved back shyly. She watched them heading out of sight. "All the kids here are so friendly." She sighed, gazing at the kids walking down both sides of the street, some of them playing in the park that was next to the school. "Papa was really lucky, ne? To grow up in a place like this." Too tired to continue walking, she sat down on the curb. "I really need to find Daidouji-san fast. But.. nobody's telling me where it is. And truthfully, I'm scared to ask anyone now. I'm tired too." She rested her chin on her hands. "And hungry. And my feet are hurting. I think my shoes must have holes in them by now. I must be a real mess. This isn't working out, after all." She opened her backpack, and took out her handphone. "I could call Wei for help, but.. how could he help me? He wouldn't be able to give me directions. But.. I don't know where to go anymore." She smoothed out the piece of paper in her hand, gazing down at the address. At that moment, she was seized by an urge to start crying right then and there.

Suddenly, the wind picked up. Shielding her eyes from a cloud of dust, the piece of paper slipped out of her hands and fluttered back across the sidewalk, flipping over and over. Quickly getting to her feet, Hina rushed after it, trying to catch it. It came to a stop when it hit someone's feet. Bending down, the person picked it up.

"Is this yours?" the woman asked Hina, holding out the paper slip to her.

"Yes, thank you." Hina took it back. Phew, if it got lost, there would've been trouble. She briefly looked up into the woman's face. It wouldn't hurt to ask about the address would it? This person wouldn't start asking why Hina was alone and then send her to the police station right? Well it was worth a try.

"It's not too far from here." Was the reply. "You see that cluster of big buildings in the distance? It's that building there, see? The white one."

Hina blinked. "A-are you sure it really is that one? I, I mean, um.. people keep telling me different directions."

The woman laughed. "Yes, I'm sure it really is that one."

Hina's face suddenly lit up. "Really?! Really??? REALLY??!! Wai!" She threw her arms up in the air. Then clasping the woman's hands, her eyes filled with stars. "Thank you sooooo much, you don't know how grateful I am!" Then, she scampered off towards the tall buildings she could see towering over the rest.

The woman was taken aback at the sudden cheerfulness. "Ho-hoe?"

"Made it!" Hina exclaimed. Smiling, she gazed up at the tall white building with the emblem of Daidouji Toys near the top. Yep, this was the one she was looking for, after all.

Running up to the open gate, she made to head inside when..

"Hey you, kid! Where d'you think you're going? This place is off limits." A guard standing beside the gate stopped her.

"Oh, but! I have some important business here."

Chuckling, the guard looked her up and down. "What sort of 'business'?"

Looking straight into the eye of the guard, Hina replied, "I need to see Daidouji Tomoyo-san."

"Eh?!?!" The guard's mouth dropped open. "What're you playing at, girlie? You can't just walk up to an official building and demand to see the CEO!!! Man, kids, they're turning weirder and weirder each day. Well, clear off now. You can't see her."

"What?" Hina tried not to sound desperate. "But you don't understand. I really really need to see her. It's urgent!"

"Urgent, huh? Sorry. Children aren't allowed in here."

"But this company makes toys! And children play with toys! Please, please, Mr Guard. Let me in, see, I'm a customer."

Yawning, the guard leaned back. "Nope, can't let you in. Go play somewhere else."

"Awwww.." hanging her head, Hina looked up at the building. Thoughtfully, she commented, "But she's inside isn't she? Daidouji-san?"

"Yeah." The guard muttered sleepily.

"Okay." Moving away to the side, Hina removed her backpack from her shoulders and placed it against the front pillar. Then carefully, she sat down on the ground, gracefully smoothing out her dress in front.

The guard was beside himself. "What the heck are you doing?! Go away. I'll get fired from my job if you stay sitting around here. Go, shoo."

"No." Hina shook her head. "I'll keep waiting till Daidouji-san leaves."

"Argh! Fine, fine! You can wait, but not here in front of the main gate, for heaven's sake. Go away. Look, there's a park close by here. Why don't you run along over there and play around on the swings and slides like a good little girl? Just scram, won't you!"

Hina fixed the guard with a stern stare and furrowed her thin eyebrows down over her amber eyes, scowling. Seeing such a fierce death glare from such a cute little girl unnerved the guard, making him shut up. Sighing heavily, he scuttled off somewhere.

Good, thought Hina. The weird guard person was gone. She leaned back and gazed at the sinking ruby red sun. She'd wait here all night if she had to, now that she had found the place she was looking for. Quietly, she hummed a little song to herself, resting her chin on her hand, poking a finger around on the ground.

Then an orange road cone, rather like the one used during construction work, was placed in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Hina pushed it away, watching it roll across the road.

"Be quiet and hide behind here so no one sees you." The guard was back. What did he think he was doing, placing road cones in front of her to hide her.

Standing up, Hina placed her hands on her hips. "No!" Calming down slightly, Hina looked at the guard with pleading eyes. "Please Mr Guard, it wouldn't hurt to let me go in, would it? I really really need to see Daidouji-san."

"Hah, no way!" The guard eyed her malevolently.

Hina nearly screamed with frustration. "Why won't you listen? Let me in, ne?"

"Not a chance."

"But—"

"What's going on here?" a third voice asked.

The guard looked over, and straightened up, saluting. "Kiritani-san! Sir, this girl just showed up, demanding to go inside and see Daidouji-san."

"Is that true?" the man's gaze moved over to Hina, who at the moment, wasn't looking her best. Her hair was mussed, her pretty dress was wrinkled and dirty, and there was dust on her hands and face. "Why do you want to see Daidouji-san?"

Slowly, Hina looked up into this person's face. Blinking, she gazed at the tall profile of the man, whose short reddish-gold hair tumbled dashingly into light violet eyes. Opening her mouth slightly, Hina stammered, "Uh… I…" she began in a small voice.

The man kneeled down to her height in front of her. Hina gave a start, surprised. Not many grown ups did that, bending down to her level. Overwhelmed, she found her eyes brimming with tears. "Please, I really need to see her." She sniffed. "I've come from a long way, and I've spent almost all day around Tokyo searching for this place. But now, they're saying that I can't go in, and.. I don't know what to do anymore." As she finished, a tear ran down her face. Raising her hand she brushed the tear away, simply standing there and sniffing.

"It's all right. Don't cry now, it doesn't suit little girls to be so sad." The man said kindly. "Cheer up. Since I work here and know Daidouji-san, I'll take you in to meet her, okay?"

"En? You will?" Hina brightened slightly.

"You will?!?!" The guard exclaimed in disbelief.

"Aa. I'm Kiritani Kisou, by the way." He held out a hand for Hina to shake.

"Li Hinata." She answered smiling, shaking his large hand politely with her small one.

"Waaaah?! You're really taking this unknown, strange girl inside, sir?" the guard gawked as they entered the gate. "What if she's a spy from a rival company?"

"Oh, grow up." Kiritani Kisou called back, entering the main door.

Hina tagged after him, looking everywhere in curiosity, as this new person, Kisou, led her through a lobby and pressed the button for an elevator. "Is it okay if I ask why you want to meet Daidouji-san, Hinata?"

"Um.. " Hina stammered for an answer, not sure what to say.

The elevator door opened, and they got in. Kisou pressed the number for floor 18.

"I see, it's something you can't tell me, huh?"

"Un. Sorry."

"No, it's okay, Hinata."

"You can call me Hina." Hina said brightly. "All my friends call me that."

"I'm your friend already?" Kisou asked in mild surprise, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, Kiritani-san." Hina giggled.

Chuckling, Kisou shook his head as the elevator door opened. "Just 'Kisou' is fine, then."

He led her down a roomy hallway, and then through a softly lit, cozy room, and stopped at a handsome oak door. Knocking, he waited for an answer and then turning the knob, pushed the door halfway open. "Someone to see you, Daidouji-san."

Hina gulped, and quickly smoothed her hair in place, as she heard a slightly surprised voice. "Who is it?"

"A child. Says she needs to see you."

"A child? Well, all right, Kisou-san. Send her in."

Nodding at Hina, Kisou held the door open for her. Taking small steps, Hina nervously went forward and entered the large, beautiful room. Behind her, she heard the door close again. Well, here she was.

Gazing forward at the person sitting in front in a plush leather chair behind an oak table, looking at her in mild curiosity, Hina felt a leap in her heart. It was the person in the photograph! The same one! In spite of herself, a happy smile spread over her face. "I can't believe it, I really found you! It really is the person in the photograph," she blurted out childishly. Clasping her hands in delight, she stared at the person in pure rapture.

Slightly taken aback, Tomoyo got up and offered Hina to sit down. Hina did so, watching Tomoyo's every movement with interest. So this was who was going to help her. She really was a pretty person.

"You wanted to see me?" Tomoyo asked, after taking her seat.

"Oh, yes!" Hina slapped her forehead. "Ah, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. She bowed in her chair. I'm Li Hinata. Nice to meet you, Daidouji-san."

"Nice to meet you too." Tomoyo replied. "Hmmm." She was looking at Hina closely. "Have we.. met before?"

"En? No." Hina blinked.

"You seem familiar, somehow." Tomoyo tilted her head, as though trying to remember something. "Anyway, what did you mean by 'the person in the photograph'?"

"Well, Tomoyo-san… it's a long story." Hina looked down. "Um.. where to start?" Wondering, she knit her eyebrows down together in thought.

"Ah!" Tomoyo suddenly clapped her hands. "Now I know who you are. No wonder you look so familiar -- you're almost exactly like him."

"En?" Hina looked back up, questioningly.

Gently, Tomoyo leaned forward and asked, "You're his daughter right? Syaoran's?"

"..Yes." Hina replied. "And I've come all the way from Hong Kong by myself to find you, and…" Just then, her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Ah, you poor thing." Tomoyo commented as Hina blushed red. "You must be tired. Ne, Hina-chan.. I can call you Hina-chan, right? I'll take you home with me right now. You look exhausted. You can freshen up, and have a decent meal and then tell me your story, okay?" Tomoyo grabbed her handbag.

"Thank you." Hina gladly accepted.

--------

Meanwhile in Hong Kong…

"Tadaima. I'm home" Syaoran announced. He looked around the quiet living room. Strange, where was everyone? "Hina?" he called.

"Oh, you're home, Syaoran-sama." Wei came into the room. "Okaeri-nasai (Welcome home.)"

"Wei, where is everyone?"

"Your mother went to visit Shiefa-sama."

"And Hina?"

"She's playing outside in the garden, as usual," Wei lied glibly. Syaoran looked mildly surprised. "She is? I didn't see her." Turning, he walked out the door and scanned the large garden. Hmm.

"Hina?" he called out. There wasn't any answer. Walking around to the back of the house, he looked around. "Hina, if you're hiding, come out now." Syaoran waited, expected to hear a shriek of laughter, a giggle. But the garden lay stiff and silent. Walking back around to the front he peered behind the trees and bushes.

"Hina, come out. It's not funny anymore."

Silence.

Panic started to swell inside him. "Hina!"

"What is it?" Wei came out.

"Where is she, Wei?" Syaoran rounded on him.

"She's not here? But… but she was definitely playing here with her ball fifteen minutes ago. I saw her through the window. Hina-sama!" Wei called out. "Stop worrying your father now."

"She's not here." Syaoran shook his head, his face turning pale as he looked out to the deserted garden, its shadows fading in the darkening twilight.

"Hinaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

--------

"Here?" Hina rushed down the road, gazing up at the building. "Hey, it's the same one as yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, coming up to her. It was a bright new morning.

Grasping the chain fence with her fingers, Hina explained, "Yesterday, you know, when I was looking for you, I stopped to see this school. They were learning archery!" She clapped her hands together in delight. "So Sakura-san's really here?"

"Yup." Tomoyo nodded happily. She was really excited. This was so cool, almost like the movies. A little girl plays matchmaker and everyone lives happily ever after. How thrilling! "So Hina-chan, you're mission's about to start. From hearing everything you told me yesterday, I really want to help. Let's work hard till the very end, okay?"

"Okay! It's a promise." Hina curled her pinky finger around Tomoyo's and they shook on it.

Entering the Keishuku Elementary School gates, Hina turned her head this way and that. The environment and atmosphere of the school today was completely different from yesterday. It was full of people – children and adults. Banners, posters, streamers and balloons hung in every direction. "En? What's going on?"

"It's a bazaar," Tomoyo exclaimed. "See, look at all these school children in fancy uniform." She pointed out at the stalls. All the girls were wearing pretty, lacy pink dresses with white aprons and the boys were dressed in crisp, white shirts and dark gray trousers.

"Wow, I wish I had a dress like that." Hina couldn't keep herself from looking at all the stalls and booths.

"Don't worry, I'll gladly make you one even better than these." She looked around. "Now, I wonder where—"

"Tomoyo!" A voice called.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo brightened and rushed up to her.

"Thank goodness, I'm so glad you could make time and come." Sakura stated happily. "You know, things have been so hectic lately, having to plan and coordinate all the activities, but still everything is going on smoothly, I think." She looked around anxiously.

Tomoyo nodded her head. "It all looks really nice."

"Hey, who's this little girl with you?" Sakura's gaze finally landed on Hina, who stood next to Tomoyo, with her eyes sparkling and a wide grin on her face as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Placing hands on knees, Sakura bent down a little, her golden-brown hair falling around her face.

Hina felt a giddiness sweep inside her. Sakura-san! She had finally found her. Staring into her face, she looked at her critically, at the deep spring green emerald eyes, and her golden-brown hair, half of which was pulled back and tied with a ribbon. So this was the person whom she had heard about.. who had loved her papa..

"This is Hina-chan." Tomoyo was saying. "Hina-chan, this is my good friend, Sakura."

Snapping out of her reverie, Hina gave a start. She bowed politely. "Oh, I'm Li Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you." Since Li was such a common name, it wouldn't hurt to tell her name, would it?

"Kawaii." Sakura's eyes slipped close as she smiled.

"Are you married?" Hina suddenly spoke.

Sakura eyes grew round. "HOE?! N-no!" Off to the side, Sakura muttered frantically to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan, why's a little girl asking me if I'm married or not?"

"Ohohohohoho, you can never tell with kids these days," Tomoyo laughed.

"Sensei, we're running out of candy." Two girls came up to Sakura.

"Okay, I'll bring out another box from the storage room," Sakura replied.

Tomoyo followed, "We'll come too."

"You're a 'sensei'?" Hina asked in awe, as they walked down the hallway.

Nodding, Sakura said, "Yes, I'm homeroom and PE teacher for class 2-2."

"Wow, PE is one of my favorite subjects! And I HATE math. I never get what all the numbers are about, anyway."

Choosing the right box from the store room, Sakura laughed, "So how come Hina-chan is with you, Tomoyo?"

"It's a strange story." Tomoyo started quietly, so Hina wouldn't hear. "I bumped into her yesterday, and she was all alone, by herself. You know, I found out that she's run away from home with no where to go, so I sort of took her in."

"W-what?" Sakura was shocked. "Just like that? But.. but isn't this a police case of some sort?" Glancing behind her, she looked at the little girl. She didn't seem the type to run away from home. "Why would she run away in the first place?"

"She said that she really wanted to see Tokyo, but her father wouldn't bring her with him when he was coming here for some meeting, so she just ran away."

Sakura didn't look convinced. "Hoeee, Tomoyo-chan, her parents must be worried sick over her!"

"I know." Tomoyo tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I've told Hina-chan to call them tonight, and let them know that she is here and safe." Shaking her head, Tomoyo looked worried.

"It was still strange that you took her in, Tomoyo." But then Sakura smiled. "But it's so much like you to do a thing like that."

The next few hours went by pleasantly, with Sakura showing Tomoyo and Hina around all the different booths and stalls.

"I've been thinking," Hina said, "Don't you have summer vacation here?"

Laughing slightly, Sakura replied, "Of course we do. Today is the last day as a matter of fact, that's why we organized this bazaar."

While Hina was busy playing a game at a stall, Tomoyo darted her eyes down to Sakura's right hand.

"What?" Sakura asked absentmindedly, chewing on her bottom lip.

Tomoyo murmured softly, her eyes still on Sakura's hand, "You're not wearing the ring anymore. So it's really true then?" She looked up. "You know, I talked to Kisou-san day before yesterday, and he told me what happened. So is the engagement really called off?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"You talked to Kisou already didn't you?" Sakura looked sideways at her. "I'm sure he already told you. Still I'm curious, what were his words exactly?"

"He felt that you're 'heart wasn't in' the relationship, so he—"

Matter of factly, Sakura interrupted, "He dumped me. It's okay, though. I've come to accept the fact that love and me just aren't very good friends."

"But—"

"Oh, come on Tomoyo, talking about my love life is such a boring subject. I'm not really worried about it, so you shouldn't be either. Hey, you haven't been to the parlor yet! The cake's really good there. Hina-chan, come here!" she waved her over. "Come on, the parlor's set up by my class."

Shaking her head, Tomoyo sighed. It was so frustrating trying to get anything out of Sakura. Still, things would hopefully run more smoothly soon enough.

--------

Hong Kong…

The big, tough-looking policemen seemed highly out of place in the sky blue and pink themed child's room. By the door, Syaoran stood watching their progress as they took fingerprints from near the bed, the desk and wardrobe. His usual calm face was deathly pale.

"Well Mr Li, seeing that a lot of her clothes, possessions and bag are missing as you've told us," the chief officer remarked, "I think we can safely rule out kidnap. This looks more like a case of someone running away from home."

"Running away?" Syaoran echoed faintly. That made absolutely no sense.

"Do you have any idea why your daughter would do such a thing, or where she might be headed? Any information you can give us will be valuable in our search for her."

Syaoran shook his head. Everything seemed a blur to him, and he was only dimly aware of what the policeman was saying. He had no idea where she could've gone, or why she would do such a thing.

"I have my men looking for her all over Hong Kong. We'll definitely find her. After all, she's only a child. She couldn't have gone far. I'll keep you posted."

"Right, thank you."

--------

At Keishuku Elementary school, with evening drawing nearer, the bazaar was slowly coming to an end.

"I really enjoyed myself today. It's such a relief to get off work sometimes." Tomoyo commented.

Hina nodded emphatically. "It really was fun."

"Well, bye Sakura-chan." Tomoyo waved and walked towards the school gates.

"Bye Tomoyo-chan." Sakura waved in return. Suddenly she stopped, and looked down. Then towards Tomoyo again. "Tomoyo, wait, you're forgetting something"

Confusion written all over her face, Tomoyo looked back. "I am?"

Sakura pointed at Hina, who was still standing next to her.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Tomoyo put a hand to her forehead. "I'm getting so forgetful these days. Since I'll be busy with work, Hina-chan will be staying with you."

"W-what?!" Sakura gawked. "Why me?"

"Because you're now on vacation, silly. Sigh, how I wish I could get vacations too. Anyway, make sure she calls home tonight okay?"

Sakura grasped Tomoyo's sleeve before she slipped away. "What are you doing Tomoyo? Are you absolutely sure we shouldn't report this to the police? And after all, my apartment isn't a reststop for runaway children."

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo chided. "Do you honestly think little innocent Hina-chan deserves to go to the police station? Look at her. After all, its probably only for tonight."

Sakura glanced back. Hina was looking at her with big, round, pleading eyes full of innocence.

"Awwww.. okay. But you owe me, Tomoyo."

"Sure, bye!"

After Tomoyo left, Sakura let out a funny little sigh. Then she faced Hina. "Well, Hina-chan, guess you'll be staying with me tonight."

"YAY!" Hina cried out happily. Secretly, she smiled to herself. Phase 1 of her plan was done.

"W-what are you looking at me like that for?" Sakura asked, slightly nervously. Hina had been staring at her every movement for the past ten minutes while Sakura straightened up the spare bedroom for her after dinner.

"Oops, sorry. It's nothing," Hina apologized quickly. "So do you live here alone?" she asked looking around Sakura's apartment.

"No, Mimo's here too." Right on cue, a white and gray cat padded into the room, gazing at Hina as though sizing this new stranger up. Deciding on the positive, it leaped onto her lap and curled up, purring.

Hina scratched its ears. "Wow, look, he likes me! His fur feels like velvet," she stated, giggling. "Well, but other than Mimo, you live here all by yourself?"

Opening a closet door, Sakura reached up for something. "Yes."

"Don't you get lonely?"

Sakura's hand froze in midair from reaching to an extra pillow and she looked back. Blinking once or twice, she stated firmly, "No."

"Oh." Placing her hands on the bed, Hina leaned forward. "You know what? You know what? Guess!"

Amused, Sakura questioned, "What is it?"

"My Papa's really really really really really handsome!!"

Sakura actually laughed a bright twinkling sound that filled the room. She ruffled the little girl's mahogany brown hair. "I'm sure he is." Crossing to the other side of the room, she pushed a window open.

"But he is, honestly. Oooh, look." She pointed outside the window up at the night sky. "A shooting star. It's so pretty. It means I should make a wish. Papa says that its tradition. Um, what's 'tradition' mean? Anyway, you know, he says its tradition to make a wish and that whatever you wish for after a shooting star always comes true."

"Eh?" Sakura looked up at Hina, staring at her for a long time. Something about this little girl.. was familiar. But she couldn't place her finger on it. It seemed like she had heard someone say something similar about stars before, but when?

Hina closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. "I wish Papa isn't worrying over me too much, and if there's anything making him sad, I hope it can change so he can be happy."

Off to the side, Sakura shook her head as images flashed into her mind. What was she thinking? Brightly, she said, "That's a little unfair. All your wishes are only for your father. Save some for your mother too, at least."

Opening her eyes, Hina turned her small face to Sakura. "But I don't need to. My mother lives in the sky now, so all the stars are already granting her wishes."

Sakura cast her eyes down. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." Slowly, she walked over and sat on the bed beside Hina.

"It's okay." Hina said, her amber eyes twinkling. She hugged a picture frame to her chest. "Mother died soon after I was born, so I don't remember her at all."

"But you're the same as me, in a way. My mother also died when I was very little. I don't remember her at all either."

"Really?"

Nodding, Sakura said, "I only had photos of her to look at, and Otou-san and Onii-chan talked about her sometimes, so that's how I found out a little about what she was like. But anyway! You can make one of your wishes come true. Tomoyo said that you're supposed to call home. Really! What your father must be thinking. It's not very nice to run away like that. Especially, in Tokyo. This is a very dangerous city if you don't know where you're going." She hopped off the bed. "Here, I'll get the phone."

"No, it's okay." Hina rummaged into her bag and pulled out her hand phone. "I'll use this."

"All right. Call me if you need anything, Hina-chan. Good night."

"Good night." As Sakura made to shut the door, Hina spoke up. "Sakura-san?"

"Hmm?"

Smiling, Hina tilted her head to the side "She was right, you really are nice."

"Ho-hoe?"

"Nothing!" Waving her hands in front of her, Hina sweatdropped. As the door closed, she plopped down, holding out her phone. On to Phase 2.

--------

Syaoran slammed his fist so hard onto the table that everything placed on it vibrated. Everyone jumped at the loud noise.

"Syaoran, calm down, they'll find her." Fanren, his sister, consoled.

"She's right. They're bound to find something about her soon." Feimei agreed.

Syaoran averted his face from the bleary-eyed group sitting around the living room. His sisters knew nothing! Calm down! Like hell he would. It had been more than twenty-four hours since Hina's disappearance, and there was still no sign of her. Breathing rather fast, he stole one quick glance at all his sisters and cousins gathered there, then stormed out the front door.

Breathing in a gasp of chilly night air, Syaoran rubbed his face with his hands. Where was Hina? What if something had happened to her? Ran away.. She had no damn REASON to run away!! Angrily, he kicked out at a stone, which bounced against the tree.

Bounced? Looking closer in the dark moonlight, he realized what it was. Picking up the small white and red ball, he twirled it moodily around in his hands. His eyes were heavy, tired and aching. Leaning back against the tree trunk, he stared up at the twinkling stars. What were the chances that Hina wasn't lying hurt somewhere, tired and hungry and crying? "Kami…"

Just then his cell phone started to ring. Hastily pulling it out of his pocket, he switched it on. Surely, some sign of Hina..

"Hello??" he said anxiously.

"Mr Li, good evening. I just wanted to tell you that I've booked your flight tickets for tomorrow morning and also reserved a hotel room for you. You're supposed to reach the airport at 9:00am tomorrow."

"W-what?" Dumbfounded, Syaoran wondered what Roku, his secretary, was talking about. Right, tomorrow was Thursday, which meant he was supposed to go to Japan. But how could he? Frowning, he realized that Roku was still rambling crazily..

"..and then this and that and after that you can do this and then later that and again this. Um, oh, and.."

"Cancel everything, Roku. I'm not going."

He could almost picture the man hitting the ceiling. "WHHAAAAAT?!?!" he shrieked. "But.. but.. what do you mean by not going?"

Syaoran felt like strangling the man. "You heard me, not going means not going." He was about to hang up when..

"Wait! Mr Li, wait! You can't do this, you must go!" Roku sobbed into the receiver. "We've been working hard all year towards this conference."

"Send someone else then."

"You know we can't do that on such short notice. You're the only one who can and should and must go. If no one goes to that conference from our side there'll be a loss of millions!!"

"Let there be, then. But I'm not going to Japan."

"This is about little Hina-san isn't it? Don't you worry, sir. They'll surely find her, after all, how far can a little girl go? I know! I'll personally take charge of finding her. Yup, indeed. And.."

"My decision is made Roku, good night." Pressing the button on his cell phone, Syaoran let out a sigh. What kind of a crazy moment was it when Roku became his secretary? He had barely finished this thought when the phone started ringing again. Grr.. That idiot man.

"Hello?"

"Papa!"

"Hina?!" Syaoran could hardly believe his ears. Shouting into the receiver, "Hina! Where are you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Papa." She answered calmly. "I'm in Tokyo right now."

"To-Tokyo? Tokyo, JAPAN?! What in the _world_ are you doing there?" Hina wasn't allowed to cross the street on her own, how come she was in a foreign country?

"Well, right now I'm just sitting."

Syaoran mashed his forehead with his hand.

"I came here on my own, because you wouldn't bring me with you. I really really wanted to see Japan, Papa. And know what? It's so cool! He he."

This made absolutely no sense! Forcing himself to calm down, Syaoran tried to think logically. "But Hina, you don't know anyone there. How—"

Hina cut him off. "It's okay, Papa, don't worry. I've found a very nice lady, and when she found out I had run away she let me stay at her place and now she's telling me to call you so.."

"Okay, okay. Stay wherever you are, and give me your address. Where in Tokyo are you?"

"Um.. I don't know the address." Hina confessed. "But! Oh, idea! Papa, there's this Keishuku Elementary School, and there's a park in front of it. I'll meet you there. You're coming right?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm not letting you stay there by yourself with just anyone. Listen, I'll meet you around midday. And listen, wherever you are, stay put. Do you understand? Stay there!"

"Of course, Papa." Hina said sweetly.

"You said you're staying with someone. Let me talk to this person."

Syaoran heard a shriek from the other end and Hina saying, "Hello? Hello? Oh dear, I can't hear anything, too much static."

"Hina?"

"Oh, no the line got disconnected, wah!! Too bad!" Click.

Sighing, Syaoran lowered the phone. Then, he dialed a number and put it to his ear again. After a couple of rings someone picked up.

Passing a hand through his tousled hair, Syaoran spoke, "Hello, Roku, forget everything I said earlier. I'm going to Japan."

"Really? Oh cool! That's the spirit!"

-----To Be Continued-----

[A/N]: Hehe, Roku's kinda funky, isn't he? I love all these little extra characters I come up with . So Hina went through a lot of trouble to get to Tomoyo, and then to get to Sakura. Sheesh, I remember having my cheeks pinched when I was little, and it really hurts! I started being scared of people who did that, haha. But yay, Syaoran's coming to Japan. What will happen next? Oh yeah, you must be asking: another new character? Kiritani Kisou. Yeah. Who is he exactly? And can you believe he was actually engaged to Sakura.. but he's not anymore, wonder what happened. I edited this chapter to rename Kisou.. If you haven't come across it yet, he was named something pretty stupid earlier on, so I changed it. Hm, Hina's a crafty little girl, but she's still only a child. I was having real trouble coming up with a title for this chapter, and I still don't like the one I used, but I didn't want to delay the chapter just because I couldn't think of a decent title. Hope you understand. Tomoyo's really observant to recognize Hina like that... Sakura's too dense.

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. It all motivated me, and even with exams going on I managed to finish this chapter.

A few people had questions which need to be answered:

**Meinien** and **Ai8** were both wondering how Hina could leave Hong Kong on her own and whether the airplane people wondered what she was doing there alone. Well, Wei did all the paperwork and dropped her off right at the gate of the airplane. It's sort of simple, I know someone who's been travelling alone by plane since she was five. Her uncle would drop her off at one airport, and her parents would pick her up at the other end. Anyway, if any of the airhostesses asked Hina where her parents were, Hina made up excuses, she's kind of crafty, like you saw in this chapter ; "She's that lady sitting over there, no, that one." Etc etc.

**SueHime**, you said that maybe since Sakura didn't go to University, she has no qualification.. Okay, Sakura did go and complete her university studies. But, she told Syaoran that she was going back to Tomoeda, so while he was searching for her over there, she was in the complete opposite direction, somewhere far far away. So Sakura-chan does have qualification, and she's a elementary school teacher now, what she always wanted to be since she was young.

Okay, feedback very much appreciated! If you have any questions or comments I need to tend to, I'll answer them next chapter.

Ja ne!

Kirei Blossom

Email: 


	6. The Perfect Meeting

I'm so so sorry! This chapter took forever to get out. Well, without further ado..

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does. And that's very fortunate for everyone, because if I did own it, people would have to wait forever for the next episodes, since I take a long time to get the next installments up. But I do own my original characters. Okay?

**For the One You Love**

**Chapter Six: The Perfect Meeting**

**By Kirei Blossom.**

#--#-s-#--#

Stifling a yawn, Sakura poured herself some coffee and settled on the couch, staring out the large glass window of her third-floor apartment, listening to a song on the radio playing in the background, and just wondering. What was she going to do that day?

Taking a sip of coffee, Sakura wondered. Really, maybe she needed to find herself a better job, one that wasn't all too much like the routine schedule of school with breaks of two-three months in between. Keeping herself busy had become something of a habit of hers now, and she couldn't stand the thought of not having anything to do. But still, she had always wanted to be an elementary school teacher, and it wasn't like there weren't activities to be planned out during the summer.

Sakura sighed. Who knew, maybe she'd force Tomoyo to go somewhere with her, or maybe call Chiharu and they could go shopping together; it had been a while since Sakura had seen her. It seemed that Chiharu's two-year old son took up most of her time. Sakura smoothed her hair. It was a wild thought, but if she wouldn't find anything to do around Tokyo (and that in itself, was a wild thought), then she'd go and visit her home back in Tomoeda.

It was at that moment that Sakura heard a slight sound from the guest bedroom, and it was then that Sakura remembered. Of course! Tomoyo had asked her to baby-sit someone. Grrrr, that Tomoyo, it was never certain what she was up to. Well, forget all thoughts about thinking of doing something. She had her hands full right now.

Heading down the hallway, Sakura knocked. "Hina-chan, are you awake yet?" When there was no answer, Sakura turned the doorknob and entered. Hina was still fast asleep, sprawled on the bed with the covers kicked off of her. Giggling slightly, Sakura drew back the curtains at the window and approached the bed. She pulled the covers back from off the floor. "Hina-chan, come on, it's time to wake up." Slightly, she shook the little girl, but she still kept on sleeping.

"It's a bright new morning, get up, Hina-chan." There was a small, sky-blue colored teddy bear next to her on the pillow. Picking it up, Sakura placed it on the bedside cabinet. "Wake up, Hi—" Sakura's voice died in her throat as her eyes fell on a silver picture frame on the cabinet next to the lamp. The smiling picture inserted in it was...

With trembling hands, Sakura lifted the portrait, staring at it for the longest time.

"Suzuno."

At once, her mind seemed to reel on overdrive. And then, feeling her blood run chill and a nasty twisted sensation in her stomach, Sakura recalled a small child's voice from last night. _Mother died soon after I was born, so I don't remember her at all._ The feeling in her stomach grew more painful. It was as if memories pushed deep into her heart, from days gone by were flashing in her mind.

_"Sa-ku-ra-chan!" a friendly, cheerful voice called._

_"Hey, Sakura-chan, how about we skip this class, come on, be a little daring, let's go to the city and have fun!"_

_"It's all right, Sakura-chan. I feel like that too, sometimes, when I feel helpless and things don't go the way I want them to. But your heart will feel a lot lighter after you cry."_

No.. her heart pounding madly against her chest, Sakura slowly shook her head, disbelieving. Suzuno.. dead. No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Not Suzuno. Feeling her own ragged breathing inside her, something else seemed to slowly, gradually, click in her mind and she gasped. Her heart was suddenly beating fit to burst. Pressing a violently shaking hand to her mouth, Sakura's emerald green eyes widened. With her eyes on Hina, who was still sleeping, Sakura whispered in a voice that felt most unlike her own, "You're S-Syaoran's daughter."

#--#-s-#--#

"What?! Really?" Tomoyo feigned surprise as she talked over the phone to Sakura. "You mean Hina is really Syaoran-kun's daughter? Wow, now that you mention it, they do kinda look alike don't they? Hey, and after all, I didn't notice that Hina's full name was _Li_ Hinata."

"Tomoyo, you don't understand!" Sakura fumed. Tomoyo seemed almost ecstatic, quite the opposite of what Sakura was feeling at the moment. "I can't do this. You have to pick up Hina-chan from here, right now."

"But why?" Tomoyo's voice was very puzzled.

"Because," Sakura spoke quite clearly and deliberately. "Hina says that Syaoran is coming here. HERE! To pick her up, at the Keishuku park. And I don't want to be there when that happens."

"Sakura, why not?"

Sakura was quiet for a while, fiddling with a trimming on her skirt. "I just don't. I mean, what ever will I say to him?"

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something. But you can't pretend you don't want to see him again."

"I really don't. I don't want to see Syaoran again. How many times have I told you, Tomoyo? You know I've—"

"Oh, don't start with that rubbish again," Tomoyo interjected. "Listen, just forget about all that. Okay? He was your best friend for thirteen years. Just remember that. Anyway, I can't possibly come out of office today, so I guess you'll be on your own." Sakura sighed. Why did Tomoyo sound happy again? "Maybe I'll try and get out for a bit, but I can't say anything right now. Well, bye!"

"Oh great," Sakura mumbled, putting down the receiver. What a mess she was in.

Hina entered the room. "What's wrong? You don't look too happy."

"It's nothing." Sakura had not said anything to Hina about the subject she was so worrying about. Wait a moment, she wasn't worrying about anything! Nope, nothing at all. Why should she? The new Kinomoto Sakura never worried no matter what.. she could handle anything.

Tugging at her sleeve, Hina exclaimed, "Sakura-san, come on hurry up. We have to get there."

"Hoeeee.."

#--#-s-#--#

Stepping out of the airport, Syaoran looked around. This place never changed no matter what. It was the same as ever. Taking a deep breath, he felt nostalgia envelope him. There were so many memories connected to this air, this scent, all these noises around him. Pushing them back down, Syaoran briskly crossed the street.

Entering a cab, he stated firmly, "Keishuku Elementary School."

#--#-s-#--#

"Wow, it seems like all the city's kids have come here," Hina gasped. Yesterday, she had seen this very same place empty when she'd been to the bazaar. Maybe it was because everyone was at school at the time. But now, it was crawling with activity. "Hm, you know, Sakura-san, I'm a little scared. What if Papa's really angry at me? Do you think I might get scolded or will have to listen to a lecture?"

"Eh?" Sakura shook her head, a little dazed. She wasn't paying much attention to anything around her.

A gust of wind blew the summer leaves around. "Ne, Hina-chan, your Papa, what kind of a person is he?" she asked softly.

"Oh! Papa's really really great!" Hina replied. "He's nice and knows how to cook and clean and knows everything about everything. I love him soooo much. And you know what? Papa knows how to pinky swear too, so that's ever more cooler. Hehe. I wonder where he learned it." Sakura allowed Hina to ramble on and on. She only snapped out of her thoughts when Hina said something about playing on the slide and ran off.

Slipping down the slide, Hina reached the bottom and then straightened up. She was about to go back up the steps again when a hand clapped onto her shoulder. "Hello Hinata," a voice spoke.

"Oops, full name," Hina muttered, sweatdropping heavily. Sheepishly, she turned around trying to make her face as angelic and innocent as possible. "Papa! How good to see you again!" She hugged his legs. Then looking up, she commented, "Wow you look so very angry. Um, eh heh heh." Indeed, he looked angrier than she had ever seen him; his face was like a thundercloud.

Crossing his arms in front of him, Syaoran looked sternly down at her. "I hope you know you've landed yourself in big trouble, Hina. So, you can begin explaining yourself."

"U-um. Well, I wanted to see Japan." A bead of sweat rolled down her face.

"That's not a reason for doing what you did though. Do you know how worried I've been? The entire Hong Kong police force was looking for you and you're here, enjoying yourself? In any case, you've seen Japan now, so come on, you're going home this instant." Hina looked up horrified. "Now, the same way you got here will be the same way you go back. I trust you know how to take the next plane out of here back home. Go on, move."

"Eep, b-b-b-but Papa!" Hina's face crumpled. No, she'd thought that it would work out this way, but.. she felt tears coming in her eyes. "Papa, no, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get worried. Really, I-I just had to.. um.. you see.. it's ah.." Hina trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Syaoran sighed heavily. "You don't know, Hina, but you could've been hurt. You could've been killed. Anything could've happened to you."

"But it didn't. See, I'm perfectly fine. I don't have a single scratch on me." She turned around in a circle to prove her point. "See? So d'you think I could stay on with you, please?"

Syaoran stared at her, hard.

"Pleeeeeease?" Hina clasped her hands.

"Well.. All right, but you'll be getting a punishment, remember that."

Hina smiled. That was fine by her. Now.. onto business. "Thanks Papa. Hey guess what?" She tugged at his sleeve. "You have to meet the person I've been staying with."

"Of course," Syaoran allowed himself to be led, "I need to thank her."

Meanwhile, off to the side, Sakura had been watching Syaoran closely ever since he had entered the park. It had taken her a couple of seconds to recognize him. But when she did, she had experienced a jolt hit her inside. She felt strange knowing that she had forgotten exactly how tall he was, or the way his hair fell over his face like that. Stupid, she chided herself. Stop thinking such things! It had been bad enough once. She wasn't going to ever fall in that same trap again. But still, Syaoran had seemed to change slightly. He no longer had that boyish charm which he used to have, which was instead replaced by a steady manliness that cloaked his broad shoulders. Sakura bit her lip. Her green eyes were dull and listless as she observed all this, and quickly she forgot that she had ever thought such thoughts. Moving her eyes instead to the ground, she also seemed to have forgotten that she had planned to slip away quietly soon as Hina had been reunited with her father.

"Here, over here," Hina was saying. "Papa, this is the person who took very good care of me."

A tall figure stopped in front of her, and greeted her, "Hello, I'm Li Syao—"

Sakura lifted her eyes from the ground and locked eyes with him.

For a moment, there was a silence in which Hina looked upwards expectantly from one to the other. The wind picked up, blowing Hina's hair into her face. Then..

"..Sakura."

Sakura nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um.. h-hi, Syaoran."

"Oh well, guess you two already know each other, hehe," Hina shrugged, lifting up her arms. "So there's no need for me to introduce you two. Ooh, look, swings!" She scampered away towards the swing set.

"Wow, you have such an adorable little daughter Syaoran!" Sakura clapped her hands together and hurried on to make conversation, trying to break the stiff, pressing silence that had pervaded. "I couldn't believe Hina-chan was your daughter at first, hehe, she's sort of so different from you, but a little bit the same too, in a way, now that I think about it. But what have you been doing? How come she ran away from you? Really, Syaoran, you should've been more careful, having such a thing to happen." Sakura blinked, and stopped to catch her breath. Syaoran didn't say anything. He was still staring silently straight at her. Scuffling her shoe in the grass, Sakura continued, "Um.. well, h-how have you been?"

He shrugged. "Fine, I guess. What about you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I've been okay too." Sakura bit her lip, and lowered her gaze. "Syaoran, I heard about Suzuno-chan. I'm sorry. I didn't know.."

Syaoran made an indistinct mocking noise which made her look up. His face was averted from hers, so that she had a clear view of his profile, but she still caught a strange flicker in his deep amber eyes. "No of course not, Sakura," he said, finally looking at her. Sakura withdrew a step at his hardened expression. "How could you have known? You made up your mind to stop keeping in touch with me. To play this little disappearing act, deliberately avoiding me. Hiding from me. Can I know why?" The disgust was clearly evident in his tone.

"I already told you before leaving, Syaoran," Sakura struggled to keep an even voice. "My father wasn't well so—"

"So you forgot all your previous contacts and links?" Syaoran's eyes were enraged as he glared her down. "I'm surprised you haven't even thought up a better cover up story during this time. Or should I say, a better lie?"

"I'm not—"

"Right," his voice cut through her like ice. "So you can't tell me the truth, it's all right. Frankly, it's not like I care anyway. I was just wondering what excuse you would come up with for something so inexcusable. But now I do feel ashamed to know that I called such a selfish person my friend, who only thinks for herself. How easy it is for you to say that you hadn't known. Did you ever try to know where I was, or what I was doing?" He shook his head bitterly at her. "You're the most selfish person I've ever met, Sakura. Do you know what hell I've been through? The one time I really needed a friend the most in my life, you weren't there."

Lost for words, all Sakura could do was remain silent.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "But of course, I'm sure you don't have anything left to say to me, since you've already broken all ties between us. And you can rest assured, I'm not going to try and stop that. I realize my life is better off without people like you, who can shun others so quickly and effortlessly. Anyway, it wasn't my intention or my wish to meet with you while I was in Japan, just plain coincidence. I'll—"

"Why if it isn't Syaoran-kun!" A bright voice interrupted.

Sakura looked upwards and dazed, wondered what Tomoyo was doing there.

"Hello, Tomoyo," Syaoran nodded, the stormclouds on his features clearing a little. "It's been a while."

"Yes," Tomoyo beamed. "With you so far in Hong Kong, things haven't been interesting at all."

Syaoran blinked, bemused.

"Ara, what happened to you, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo questioned. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

At that, Sakura gave a start and shook her head.

"Tomoyo-san!" Hina ran up to her. "Wow, you know my Papa, too? Hehe, Papa, you're popular!" She tugged at his sleeve. "Come push me on the swings. Then we can play on the slides, and the see-saws. Never forget the see-saws, they're the best."

Tomoyo entered the conversation with full zest. "Actually, I think the roundabout is the best thing, right Hina-chan? But swings are pretty unique too. Here, I'll push you, okay?"

"Will you? That would be great." Hina's eyes sparkled with stars. They both made to head towards the swings.

"Hey, stop. This is no time to be playing," Syaoran called, finally snapping back to life. The zest vanished from Tomoyo's face. Hina's eyes stopped sparkling. Syaoran continued, "Hina, no playing for you until you receive your proper punishment. Come on, the cab's waiting. It was nice seeing you again, Tomoyo." Syaoran started walking away, when he stopped. Without turning around, he spoke, "Everything else aside, Sakura, I still do appreciate that you looked after Hina. Thank you. Though I'm sure it must have been highly inconvenient for you."

Sakura stared at his back, her face expressionless.

Beckoning to Hina, Syaoran started leading her out of the park. "What do you mean by 'proper punishment,' Papa?" Hina asked hesitantly.

"You won't be seeing anything in Japan. Only the hotel room."

Hina stopped in her tracks, horrified. "What?? But, that's so unfair!"

"Exactly."

"But, but, Papa, no! That's the main reason I came here. To see Japan. And now.." Hina looked sadly back at Tomoyo.

"That is a little bit too harsh for such a small child, Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo agreed.

Shaking his head, Syaoran explained, "No, I told Hina before that I'm not going to have time to show her around Japan, and that's why I wasn't bringing her. It's her own fault. I really don't have time to show her around. Like tomorrow, I'll be busy from 9am and probably won't be free till around 4pm. I'm not here to play around, Hina."

"Oh, that won't be a problem!" Tomoyo's face brightened. "I'm sure we can find someone, somewhere who'll be able to show Hina-chan around Tokyo. And who would be better than someone who's lived in Tokyo for a long time? Right, Sakura-chan?"

"What?" Sakura blinked blankly.

"Imagine a poor, cute little girl spending time all alone by herself, when there's so much to see and so much to do, right?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Hina clapped her hands, cottoning on. "Sakura-san can show me around Tokyo, right, Papa?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Syaoran refused, with an angry half-glance at Sakura.

"Oh, but Sakura would love to!" Tomoyo stated, patting Sakura on the back. "Right?"

"No!" Sakura interjected, waving her arms in front of her. "I.. I mean, I'm busy."

"But you're on vacation!" Tomoyo reasoned.

Quickly thinking up an excuse, Sakura blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I'm going to Tomoeda."

Tilting her head to the side, Tomoyo wondered, "But there's no one at your home in Tomoeda either, is there? Your father's in Kyoto, and Touya-san's in Osaka, isn't he?"

"So?" Sakura "I can visit my old home, can't I?"

"And just stare at the walls?" Tomoyo sighed. "Isn't it the perfect solution, that two people. Bored and with nowhere to go, they can have fun together in Tokyo. What do you think, Syaoran-kun? Sakura would be glad to help."

"Tomoyo..." Sakura muttered a warning. She cautiously glanced at Syaoran, met his eyes, and quickly looked away. What mess was Tomoyo trying to pull her in. Secretly, she prayed that Syaoran would refuse and leave her be.

"Please, Papa," Hina pleaded. When neither Sakura nor Syaoran were looking at her, she quickly winked at Tomoyo, smothering a giggle.

"Well.." Syaoran started.

"'Well' means yes! Yay!" Hina cheered.

"I didn't say that." Syaoran commented. "I just don't think that—"

There was a loud honking noise of a car horn.

"It's the cab," Syaoran stated. "Fine, fine! You guys do whatever you want. Come, Hina."

"Okay, bye bye Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san!" Hina waved cheerfully. "See you in the morning."

"Bye Hina-chan, I'll pick you up at the hotel and drop you off at Sakura's place," Tomoyo called out, waving.

#--#-s-#--#

"Look at all the lights down there." Hina peered out of the glass windows on the 14th floor of the Keio Plaza Inter-Continental Tokyo hotel. "Japan's great, isn't it, Papa?"

"Aa," Syaoran said, distracted, working on his notebook computer, putting finishing touches to a presentation.

Moving away from the window, Hina climbed onto the arm of the couch where Syaoran was seated. She silently looked at Syaoran for awhile. "Why were you so angry?"

He continued typing. "Hm? Angry?"

"At Sakura-san."

Syaoran's fingers momentarily froze. Then continuing again, he replied, "It's getting late, Hina. Go to sleep now."

Undeterred, Hina ploughed on. "Oh, but you knew her, didn't you, Papa? Sakura-san. When you saw her, you knew her name. How did you know her?"

"Don't ask too many questions, Hina."

"Did you know her from when you were in Japan before?" Hina continued bravely, knowing full well that if she got her father angry again, she'd have to face the consequences. "But then why be angry at someone you knew? Sakura-san seemed very nice to me. And she took really good care of me too. See? Is that why you were angry at her? And, and.." Hina bit her tongue, stopping short. Syaoran had stopped working and was staring straight in front of him, his jaw set.

"I'm warning you, Hina. I won't tell you to go to bed a second time."

"Oh, but Papa! I'm not done saying this thing yet," Hina protested and jumped off the couch. "Why were you so angry at Sakura-san? And I still don't know how you know her. And—"

"Hina."

"All right," Hina hung her head, sadly. Syaoran's voice had been final, and she knew what it meant to cross that line. Casting one look back at him, she slowly made her way to the bathroom, taking her pajamas with her to change.

When the door was closed, Syaoran stood up. Making his way towards the window, breathing heavily, he let the chill air blow on his face, watching the traffic buzzing around beneath. It was no use. Then, as if something snapped inside him, he growled and slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a dent in the stone surface.

#--#-s-#--#

Sakura tossed and turned under the covers restlessly. Her eyes were heavy with weariness, and yet, no matter how much she shifted, she couldn't fall asleep. Sighing, she buried her face in the pillow, closing her eyes.

Immediately, she saw the image of bright amber eyes, glaring hatefully at her. A face full of disgust. And she heard again and again, the same heated voice lashing out at her.

Gasping for breath, Sakura clutched at her heart. Those eyes.. those eyes that had haunted her dreams for years. Once, long ago, there used to be a time when those same eyes would look at her ever so gently. But not anymore. Things had changed between them. And the thing that she had cherished the most: her friendship with Syaoran, had been shattered.

_"But now I do feel ashamed to know that I called such a selfish person my friend, who only thinks for herself." _

The room didn't feel warm enough anymore. It was like an icy wind had permeated it through the window. And even though it was summer, Sakura felt chill.

_"You're the most selfish person I've ever met, Sakura. Do you know what hell I've been through? The one time I really needed a friend the most in my life, you weren't there."_

With a shaky sigh, Sakura rolled over onto her back, staring at the night sky visible from her window. If someone had said these words to her long ago, Syaoran would've defended her. But not anymore.

He was right though, a small voice said in her mind. She really was selfish. She had run away, only because she couldn't take a little pain. Her pain was simply that of her loved one rejecting her. But Syaoran's loved one had died. What he had gone through, she couldn't even begin to imagine. And with him so far away in Hong Kong, while all his friends were in Japan...

"_I realize my life is better off without people like you, who can shun others so quickly and effortlessly."_

Unconsciously, Sakura's trembling hands clutched the covers tightly. Yes, she had been the one who had only thought for herself. He had been there for her, always, through everything. But she hadn't.

Sighing, Sakura blinked. What had she been expecting anyway? That he would say he missed her? That he would have greeted her in the same way he used to? No. It was better this way. It was better that he was angry. Because things really had changed between them. Their relationship would never be the same again. And she had no inclination for it to be so, anyway.

After all, hadn't she vowed not to fall in the same trap again?

Never ever again.

#--#-s-#--#

"Ohh, where is it? Where did I put it?" Tomoyo rummaged frantically through her room, searching for something. It would come in handy now. She hadn't had any use for it for years. But now.. ohohohoho!

Pulling out a box from under her bed, Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief. Finally. She took off the lid, revealing her video camera. Finally, life was going to get exciting again, and Tomoyo would be right there to videotape all the moments! Tomoyo let out a funny little sigh. Of course, things had started out a bit depressingly. But it didn't matter. She had full faith that things would work out again. Still, it would've been better if the meeting could have been a bit more perfect. Something like..

.---_Tomoyo's fantasy land_---.

A lush green garden, with the most beautiful and iridescent flowers in bloom. A graceful fountain in the middle. Birds flying through the sky. Dewdrops shining on every leaf and petal. And then..

Sakura walks through the garden, looking heavenly in a long dress of pure white, which billows freely in the wind, just like her hair. As she approaches the fountain, a figure moves silently forward from the shadows. Syaoran, dressed in a crisp white shirt and white pants, pauses as he sees Sakura. Sakura also looks at him as if she can't believe her eyes.

"Sakura," he murmurs, his voice barely heard above the soft splash of the water falling from the fountain.

"Oh, Syaoran. Is that really you?"

"Yes, my darling." Syaoran comes closer. "I have missed you so. My heart feels like its only just begun beating."

"Syaoran.. oh, how my love burns for thee!" Sakura runs forward, full speed, holding the skirt of her dress up with her hands. Syaoran also rushes towards her. They meet in the middle, and embrace each other.

They kiss.

"I've waited for this moment forever." Syaoran caresses Sakura's face lovingly, gazing at her with gentle eyes. He gives a small heart-warming smile. Sakura clutches the hand on her face, tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you so much, Sakura," Syaoran confesses.

"And I love you just as much, Syaoran."

Syaoran's eyes widen, and then relax. He seems at complete peace. "I promise you, my love. We shall never be parted again."

A dashing black horse, wild and untamed, appears in the garden. Sakura gasps as Syaoran tries to subdue it. Finally, having it under control, Syaoran climbs onto the stallion's back, and holds out a hand to Sakura, his smile never wavering. "Come my dear, let's go to a place where only happiness and joy await us." Blushing, Sakura lays her hand in his, and he pulls her up in front of him.

Then they ride off into the sunset.

"Hey, wait! You forgot me!!!!" Hina cried and waved, trying to run after the horse. She started to cough in the dust kicked up by the stallion's hooves.

.---_End Tomoyo's fantasy land_---.

Dot-eyed, Tomoyo waved a hand in front of her face, trying to clear the image. That last part had ruined the entire mood. Things wouldn't work out like that. Of course, poor Hina-chan couldn't be left behind.

Suddenly getting another inspiration, Tomoyo clasped her hands joyfully, and sparkles floated all around her, as she lost herself in another possibility..

.---_Tomoyo's fantasy land_---.

A lush green garden, with the most beautiful and iridescent flowers in bloom. A graceful fountain in the middle. Birds flying through the sky. Dewdrops shining on every leaf and petal. And then..

Sakura walks onto the scene, just as Syaoran emerges from behind the fountain. They stare at each other.

"Sakura."

"Oh Syaoran. Is that really you?"

"Yes, my darling. I have missed you so. My heart feels like its only just begun beating."

"Syaoran.. oh, how my love burns for thee!"

They rush towards each other and embrace.

They kiss. Rainbow colored bubbles float all around.

Just then, the most splendid two-horse carriage appears in the garden. Syaoran gets up in front, his smile never wavering and offers Sakura his hand. She accepts and gracefully, seats herself beside Syaoran. He looks at her lovingly, and then takes the reins in his hands.

They ride off into the sunset.

In the backseat of the carriage, Hina, dressed in a heavenly dress of pure white, with a wreath of white flowers in her hair, smiles contentedly with her eyes closed and leans back in her seat. As the carriage travels to a land where nothing but happiness and joy await them, a golden halo shines above her head.

.---_End Tomoyo's fantasy land_---.

Of course, Hina-chan was completely innocent. Tomoyo stared straight ahead happily, not aware of her surroundings.

"Miss, dinner is ready," one maid said. "Strange," She whispered to her companion. "Daidouji-san's been staring off into space like that for the past ten minutes. I wonder what's wrong."

"We should be glad," the second maid answered. "She hasn't been this way for years. Things are finally moving along nicely, it seems then."

The first maid nodded. "Or if not in reality, then in her mind they certainly are."

The two maids looked at each other and smiled. They could've sworn a sound had escaped Tomoyo. It sounded strangely like, "Hanyaan."

#--#--To Be Continued--#--#

[A/N]: Finally! Chapter six is finally up! I know, it took the longest longest time ever for me to write this, and its still a short chapter. Sigh.. Sorry.

So, Syaoran and Sakura's meeting didn't go too well. You all saw that coming, right? Poor Sakura-chan. Sniff sniff. Baka baka Syaoran. I hate him, meanie.

I'm really angry as I didn't know we couldn't use special characters in our fics anymore. My scene changes and spacing are really messed up now. What are they thinking? We can't use smileys or anything anymore. This site is dying. It's a real pity.

I did a major re-edit in Chapter 5. Remember there was a character called Kiritani Hirish? I changed his name to Kiritani Kisou. I have my reasons, the major one being that I didn't like the first name at all. Actually, I think this entire story from here on is pathetic. Before this chapter, I love it, but now.. eh.

Oh, and I have another fic idea! I'm so happy, I'm still in plotting and brainstorming mode, but maybe I'll write that fic out too one day. Keep an eye out for it!

Pleeeease review. Please, pretty please. I know I don't deserve any, since it took me forever to type this up, but still, I'll know that people are still here, reading this after so long. You're all so patient, thank you. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or sent feedback.

Well, I think that's all. If you want to be notified of when I update, leave your email out. Actually, author alert works again, so maybe I should just stop sending update-emails. Let me know what I should do, okay?

Ja ne!

Kirei Blossom.


End file.
